Ever After?
by Indy Croft
Summary: Set during the first MK movie with an alternate ending that leaves Sonya with a destiny she never thought possible.
1. They're Already Here

Disclaimer: We (meaning Indy Croft and me her co-author Chibi Sonya) don't own the MK characters. If we did than we'd have made sure that the reject MK:A script was used for the only thing that it's good for and that's at the bottom of a birdcage. Alas, it wasn't meant to be-ah well, enjoy the story.  
  
The beginning of this story is a concoction of the scene from the movie and from the novel, because it's easier to cut down both and put them together instead of going into exact detail from both. To make things a bit easier to understand, as this idea is based off of the novelization, here are a few things you might not know. When Sonya fought Kano, she let him live, instead planning to throw him in jail. When Shang Tsung captured Sonya, he told her she was the most amazing female warrior he'd ever seen, and demanded to possess her. He wants her as his wife, and will make her such if she cooperates by fighting him and losing in the final battle of Mortal Kombat.  
  
Ever After?  
  
Inside the Black Tower, the Special Forces lieutenant and chosen warrior Sonya Blade glared with barely concealed disgust at the demonic human sorcerer, Shang Tsung. He stepped close to her, his dark robes swishing silently behind him, and gave her a chilling smile.  
  
"Have you made your decision, young Sonya? You must fight me now, or yield Earth to the emperor."  
  
Sonya chewed her lip but shook her head. "No, I won't fight you, Shang Tsung. I won't play your game, whatever it is."  
  
"But there is no else. If you don't fight me, the Realm of Earth will forfeit the tournament, and its portals will open to our great emperor."  
  
"I do not yield Earth, it is not mine to give," Sonya replied. "But nevertheless, I will not fight."  
  
"So be it. Take her away to prepare her for the wedding."  
  
"No!" Sonya shouted as two monks stepped closer to her. "No, my friends will come!"  
  
Shang let out a quiet laugh. "They're already here."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
Shang Tsung stepped closer to her as he continued, a soft smile on his face and his voice flowing like silk. "They arrived a short while ago, in hopes of saving you. But they were outnumbered and captured. They are waiting in my dungeon now, waiting for you to make a decision."  
  
"You're lying," Sonya hissed.  
  
"Unfortunately, no. I am not." His smile became reassuring. "It was a valiant effort, but to no avail. However, as I so admire their eager determination, I will spare their lives. if you fight me now."  
  
"I don't believe you. It's a trick, and I won't fall for it."  
  
"A skeptic. You need proof? So be it." He snapped his fingers and a scuffling sound came from the hall that Sonya could not see. A few moments later, a number of monks appeared, Johnny, Liu and a dark haired woman (Sonya remembered her name was Kitana) were chained up and unwilling being dragged along.  
  
"No."  
  
Shang grinned. "As you can see, my sweet Sonya, this is no trick." He gestured to the three that were forced to their knees along the outer ring of the dragon engraved on the floor. "I will promise you this, Sonya. If you fight me and you lose, as you must, I will spare your life and theirs."  
  
Sonya eyed the sorcerer with contempt. "And if I refuse?"  
  
"Sonya, you can't! Or earth is lost!" Liu suddenly shouted from the side. He groaned as he was knocked on the back of the head by a blunt object one of the monks was carrying.  
  
"Now do you believe me, dear Sonya? Your friend speaks only the truth. So now I leave you with this offer: Fight me in Mortal Kombat. Do you accept my offer, or do you yield?"  
  
The lieutenant's face became creased in worry and hate. She was torn between her friends and her stubbornness. What was she supposed to do? Her eyes drifted from Shang's gleaming ones over to Johnny Cage, who was kneeling expressionless, his eyes never leaving her form. What do I do, she pleaded to him silently. He gave a simple nod, and she could almost hear him say, you can do it. Try.  
  
She took a deep breath and turned back to the sorcerer. He was right. She could not turn down a challenge, especially one so important. With a tight nod, she declared two words. "I accept."  
  
The two monks freed her hands and she was pushed forward into the ring. Tsung threw off his silk robe, removed the black cap atop his head, and tossed them to the side. He bowed before his opponent. Sonya returned the gesture, but only partially. Her mind was slightly distracted by her small, silky clothes that felt so different from her combat issue outfits and by the stiffness in her shoulders and back from being chained to the pillar for so long.  
  
The two stared at each other for only a moment before Tsung charged her with a spinning elbow. She blocked his left jab, his right jab, and but was unprepared for the foot sweep that made her lose her balance. As she fell, Tsung reached for her arm farthest from him, as he planned to spin her body and pin her down on her stomach. Sonya went with the move, instead thrusting herself into the turn rather than away from it. This caused the sorcerer to flip over her and land on his back, while she landed on her side. She rolled into a back walkover that nailed him in the chin just as he was standing. Stunned, he was unprepared for the vicious combination of quick hooks and uppercuts that Sonya attacked him with. Her feet were flying at his head at incredible speed, and her punches were so focused that they moved like a blur of flesh.  
  
Cries of encouragement from the sides cheered her on, but it was useless as Tsung was still faster and Sonya was still a bit weak from being chained to one spot all night. While a few hits landed, he was soon able to detect a pattern in her attack, and he began blocking her hit for hit. She attempted a few more kicks, including a jump roundhouse toward his temple, but she only ended up landing painfully on her back. As she flipped up to her feet, Tsung came out with his own deadly combination that Sonya tried to dodge, but soon grew too tired from the furious power of his blows. Her arms were bruised and swollen and she could barely feel them. The blocks became slower, and soon she was openly taking in each hit to the stomach, to the chest, and to the head. With the last ounce of her strength, she caught an opening at his head, and kicked up with all her might.  
  
But her foot hit only air, and then she felt her supporting leg bend at the knee, and she was swept onto her back. Her head took the brunt of the fall, and she was blacking out as Tsung stood over her. Someone was shouting for her to get up, but she felt so heavy, everything weighed so much. A dark shadow with flame filled eyes stood over her, and two words flowed into her ears before she blacked out.  
  
"Flawless victory."  
  
A flick of his wrist allowed the monks to step forward and pick up the unconscious warrior. "Take her to the room in the east wing, and see that her wounds are treated. She must be in fit condition for tomorrow's ceremonies."  
  
"No!"  
  
Shang Tsung turned with a sickening smile to the two men struggling against their captors. The third warrior, Kitana, stood stoically, expressionless, with a regal patience that symbolized her royalty. "You're in no position to argue, Mr. Cage." "Rayden was right. You are a coward, Tsung. A spineless lowlife with no dignity or honor," Liu interjected. "You are a disgrace to everything sacred about this tournament."  
  
The sorcerer grinned at the Chosen One. "And what would you know of the sacred rules of Mortal Kombat? You, who have only lived for a few decades, what could you possibly know?"  
  
"I know that men who fight without honor are no men at all."  
  
"I kept my bargain with Johnny Cage, I challenged Sonya, I gave her a choice, and she made it. What is so dishonorable about that?"  
  
"You ran from your fear instead of facing it," Liu answered.  
  
"It's no secret, Shang Tsung," Johnny continued. "Liu is the best of us and you avoided him like a frightened dog with his tail between his legs. You know you couldn't win, so you rigged the tournament in your favor."  
  
"I did no such thing," Shang reassured in a calm voice, the smile never falling from his face, though his eyes burned with anger at the insult made to his pride. "I am not to blame for the loss of your planet. If the blame is to go anywhere, Cage, it's to you. After all, you accepted my deal, without stopping to think of the consequences. Once again, your rashness has lead to your defeat, just like with your pathetic career choice."  
  
Johnny flinched in return as he realized that the sorcerer's words rang true.  
  
Liu noticed this and shook his head. "Your deceptions will be your downfall. I will come for you, sorcerer, and next time you won't be able to run from me."  
  
Tsung laughed and nodded to the monks. "Take these two below to the dungeons. I will see a proper ending for them later, if they have no use for me in the future. As for her highness," Tsung mocked to the woman that had remained silent through the entire battle. "See her to her suite and keep her there until I return." A chilling smile made the three fighters ill in heart and spirit. "I have to send word to the Emperor. so the destruction of Earth can begin." With mild amusement, he watched the three be dragged away, Kitana up in a different direction, and he couldn't deny the pleasure he received from hearing their cries of revenge.  
  
"Impudent mortals." Pivoting on his foot he turned away and waved his hand up to the far wall. Waving his hand like a hypnotized snake caused a portal to open and he stepped through into a giant hall lit by torches and decorated with rotting skeletons and bits of armor collected from vanquished warriors. The sight was enough to make any other man chilled to his soul, but the sorcerer disregarded them as he would an ant, stepped closer to the throne, and bowed in greeting.  
  
"Your eminence," he announced humbly.  
  
"Shang Tsung, my darkest sorcerer. What news do you bring me?"  
  
The human demon straightened and smiled proudly. "Earth is ours. Flawless victory."  
  
The hall filled with a deep rumble of laughter that reverberated off of the walls and traveled through out the dark castle. "Excellent. Rasheem!" he barked to a nearby soldier. "See to it that the armies are sent out at once. Earth's destruction begins now." When the soldier marched off, the Emperor again spoke to the sorcerer. "And the warriors? Have they been executed?"  
  
"They will be, at your command. Though I request that the female be left unharmed. I would like her for my own personal prize."  
  
"And you shall keep her. She is not the Chosen One; she is no concern of mine." The large muscular man stroked his hairless chin. "As for the others, do with them what you wish. They are no threat. I have what I want."  
  
Difficulty breathing. Stiff shoulders. Aching legs. These were the things to which Sonya awoke. After a few initial blinks, she looked around the dark painted room with finely carved wood furniture and elegant tapestries hung all about her quarters. The silk sheets around her were of an emerald color, and as she sat up to take in her surroundings, they slid off her body in a cascading display of shimmers. It was then she noticed the black corset wrapped tightly to her pale and slightly bruised form. With no memory of having put it on, she could easily guess that someone had stripped and changed her while she was passed. out.  
  
An image came into her mind so suddenly that the color drained from her face. She was in a dark circular room with the dragon insignia of the Tournament. Her hands hurt from the shackles that had held her. Monks were lined up around her. Shang Tsung, the Demon Sorcerer, was smiling down at her in victory. The Final Kombat. A small gasp escaped her. With dread coiling itself in her stomach, she reminisced the final fight that ultimately determined the fate of the Earth realm.  
  
And she had lost.  
  
It hit her like a shotgun round to the stomach. She lost, and everyone on Earth was damned to become slaves of Outworld, be it they were not executed on sight by the Emperor's armies. Her realm was going to be devastated and demolished, and she could do nothing to stop it now. She had let her friends down.  
  
Her friends! Oh, god, where were they now? Liu and Kitana and Johnny. Sonya quickly moved off the queen sized bed and over to the door. Were they all right? What happened to them? The wedding! Sonya froze as another wave of nausea crashed into her. Because she lost, Shang Tsung was going to make her his wife. When was it going to happen?  
  
The blonde lieutenant shook her silken straight locks in defiance. "No," she thought aloud. "I'm not going to be his anything." Her chin lifted. She was going to find her friends and they were all going to escape from wherever they were, and set things right. They would find Rayden and would stop Shang Tsung once and for all. With determination in every step, her long black leather dress swept around her feet as she opened the door and slipped out into the hall that was designed like a gothic cathedral; and smacked right into something. She looked up in surprise, which quickly turned to disgust.  
  
"Ah, you are awake. And just in time, I might add." Shang Tsung smiled down at her sincerely, and it gave her chills that she refused to let him see.  
  
"For what?" she asked bitterly. With a gasp, her arm was grabbed and suddenly she felt the world around her shift. When things came back into perspective, she found herself standing on a stone platform hovering in a sky mixed with black rolling clouds and crashing thunder. Lightening illuminated the sorcerer standing next to her; the contours of his face causing shadows that made him appear almost wolfish. She shuddered at the glow in his eyes and quickly turned away. "Where have you brought me?"  
  
"Look for yourself, dear Sonya, and get a glimpse of the world you will rule."  
  
Sonya shot him a glance that had fear hiding behind her eyes, and slowly she made her way forward to the stone railing. Everything below her was dark as another flash of lightening blinded her. Then, slowly, her night vision returned and she was left to stand in abject horror at the world revealed to her. It was Washington, DC, reduced to rubble and set a flame. Thousands of deformed warriors with blades for arms and jagged teeth raided the buildings that were nothing more than skeletons of scorched metal and powered brick. Humans were lined up by the hundreds, hands and feet chained together, being dragged along by creatures that reminded her vaguely of the ex Mortal Kombat Champion Goro. Those that fled in terror were cornered and executed, either by a falling blade or by fire. Even from hundreds of miles up, she could hear the screams of fear and agony, and it wrenched her gut to the point of excruciating pain.  
  
As the pentagon collapsed and the White house was trampled and burned by the four-armed creatures, Sonya turned silently to face the sorcerer. She knew she couldn't mask the pain obvious in her eyes, so she didn't bother to try. Though through the guilt and the regret and the absolute hatred for the man before her, she did not cower away from him or show him any sign of weakness.  
  
Shang watched her with quiet contemplation. Something about his piercing eyes unsettled her, because she could sense no mockery or triumph in his observation. Frighteningly, she could almost make it as being. sympathy? Mentally she shook herself. Clearly such a thing wasn't possible, so she wouldn't consider it. "I will never forgive you for this."  
  
"I don't recall asking for your forgiveness. However, you should thank me."  
  
"Thank you?!" Sonya spat, incredulous.  
  
"I have saved your life, and I am offering you a chance to rule over your home planet. I could have easily seen your planet completely annihilated, but I reclined out of respect for you." A soft smile formed on his lips. "And I have kept your friends alive."  
  
Blade's eyes widened. "Where are they and what about Rayden?" When the sorcerer reached his hand up to touch her cheek, she snapped her head away. "Don't touch me," she hissed.  
  
His eyebrows lifted. "Soon you won't have a choice in the matter. As for Rayden, all I know is that he's now a mortal stuck in Outworld and will most likely be captured by the Emperor's army." He turned to face the chaos before them. " While I see the now mortal god as a nuisance, the dispute between him and my master has lasted for ages if not longer. No doubt that the Emperor will boast about our victory in his face." He faced her again and the satisfaction on his visage was all too obvious. "But enough of this, we have a ceremony to prepare for." A wave of his hand and they were back in the gothic hallway in front of her room. He snapped his fingers and three female servants appeared. They were hideously deformed and walked with painful steps. Sonya could only imagine the torture they went through. and what had brought such severe punishment upon them. "These are your escorts and your hand maidens. They will serve you in whatever way you need and request. Right now, they will help you prepare for our uniting."  
  
"I am NOT marrying you, demon!"  
  
He laughed and again approached her. She tried to back away, but could go nowhere as the wall stopped her. Clearly, he was pleased to see her swallow her discomfort and stand defiantly, proudly, almost in a challenging way to his approach. "Sonya, my beautiful warrior, you have been given a great honor. You and I, we can rule over Earth Realm together. The Emperor has bestowed upon me complete reign over this new part of Outworld, as I helped him win one of the most powerful realms in existence. You can have whatever you want; you can do whatever you please. Just ask, and I shall grant it."  
  
"I want you to rot in hell, you spineless son of a bitch," she spat.  
  
His calming smile never left his face as his controlled voice, soft as a summer breeze, continued to persuade her. "You have already lost your realm to the Emperor. Already he has begun taking souls of those who have resisted imprisonment. The entire planet is under house arrest, awaiting its fate, that once again falls on you." A second time his hand lifted to her face, and he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
Gritting her teeth and clenching her hands was all she could do from attacking him. But what he was saying put a sinking stone in her stomach that made her full lips pull into a taut line. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Marry me willingly, and you may decide what happens to your people. You may rule however you wish, and I will only interfere when I deem necessary, such as to subject those worthy to proper punishment for disobedience." His voice dropped lower, softer, but into a more threatening tone. "But if you try to fight this union, I will subdue you into my own personal slave, and I will rule this realm with an iron fist. I will destroy what I want, who I want, when I want. And your entire planet will be filled with nothing more than pathetic slaves awaiting death at my hands. your friends included."  
  
Sonya's eyes narrowed though her heart skipped a beat. As terrible as this whole ordeal was, at least she knew her friends were alive. But her relief wasn't long lived as she weighed Tsung's hefty words. Marrying him was one of the most frightening fates she could imagine for herself, but to turn him down would mean the utter destruction of Earth and it's people, and a life of bondage for her. Not that she really cared what happened to her when so many other lives were at stake.  
  
However, if she did agree to marry him willingly, and he kept his word, she would be the ruler of Earth. Though this place of power wasn't something that interested her at all, she could use it to her advantage to save thousands of lives, considering she played her cards right. Of course, Tsung could be lying, with no intention of giving her Earth as her kingdom. But was that a chance she was willing to take?  
  
It was her fault that this fate had fallen upon the earth. Now she had to do whatever she could to rectify her loss. For a few more minutes, she stared the sorcerer down, and when he asked for the final time her choice, she nodded in acceptance, albeit hesitantly. "If you swear to me that my friends live and that Earth will be mine to oversee. then I accept your proposal."  
  
Tsung's wide smile of victory made Sonya want to crawl into a corner and die. She felt as though she had just sold her soul to the devil. "Have her ready by dusk. We will be wed at the last rays of the sun. And you, my sweet," he whispered as a finger traced her jaw. "Will be mine. forever."  
  
With anxious trepidation, Sonya watched the sun fall lower toward the horizon. Her hands were trembling, in anger or fear she wasn't sure, but she knew that no matter what she felt, she had to follow through with the dreaded events of the evening. Two of her maids busied themselves with fixing her white, silk gown that clung to her every curve and cut off just at her bare feet. Black and green dragons clashed in intricate designs on the dress, their red eyes glowing with anger and domination. It reminded her so much of the sorcerer that she knew she had to wed, and her anxiousness only continued to grow. But she had to do what she could to save her friends and her home planet. She owed it to them.  
  
A gong echoed through the room, making Sonya nearly jump out of the dress. Her hands were shaking so much and her breathing was close to rapid panting. 'I don't want to do this!' But her feet walked toward the door where a number of servants stood waiting patiently. The maids beckoned to her to follow, and she did just that. When she passed a mirror in the long, torch lit hallway, she noticed how pale she was, and how her silken blonde locks thrown up on her head in a stylish bun with braids falling at the sides accented her soft blue eyes that were wide with anxiety. She looked unusually beautiful, and it made her heart sink even more.  
  
Minutes passed in silence with only feet slapping against stone, and then they were turning around a corner into a wide hall. Black flowers and tapestries woven with the most brilliant of colors decorated the room. Monks and servants alike were lined up along the walls, heads bowed as she passed on her way to the alter covered in black cloth with gold fringes and beautiful, jeweled encased cups and plates.  
  
Finally, her eyes fell on the bridegroom. Surprisingly, he too was dressed in white, with dragons and demons entailed into the silk cloth. His hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. Sonya didn't want to admit it, but in someway he looked almost handsome. A gloved hand stretched out to her and hesitantly she let herself be pulled up to his side. His eyes roamed over her for a moment, making her coil slightly, and she turned her head toward the altar and the monk standing before them.  
  
Words in a tongue she couldn't understand filled the hall, and all of Tsung's servants repeated them softly. A moment later they kneeled. Slowly she became disconnected from things going on around her, and as her mind wandered, so did her eyes. From the tapestries to the stone statues, she took it all in as she realized that soon this would be the world she would live in for the rest of her life. Over to the servants her eyes drifted, observing their fine clothes but humbled moods. It saddened her to see the confinement in which these individuals were forced to live.  
  
Her heart fell to her feet. Lined up next to the monks, chains wrapped around wrists and ankles, stood her friends. Liu glared angrily at the sorcerer who remained oblivious. Kitana's face remained expressionless, but a small, comforting smile was granted to Sonya to show no hard feelings. Johnny stood with taut shoulders, hands clenched at his sides, and his eyes fixed pointedly on the floor. Sonya willed him to lift his head, to forgive her for failing them, but a sudden jerk on her hand pulled her eyes back to the front, where she noticed the monk pulling their hands together, and a band being tied around their wrists.  
  
"Reshigalok sounnamaclurel ihohasanliege." A knife appeared in the monk's free hand, and she flinched ever so slightly as he slit both their palms, causing the deep red blood to drip into a bowl below them. Then the monk pressed their hands together in unity, and performed a loud, deep chant that was repeated by the other servants. When the chant finished, the matrimonial cord was cut loose. It disappeared in a ring of coppery sparks that hardened to form a metallic band of entwined gold and copper on their wrists. The monk then backed away and bowed to the humans. Shang turned to Sonya, lifted her chin, and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
They were cold and unfeeling, and Sonya never felt more disgusted with anything in her life. Though she didn't resist him, she didn't return his embrace, and suddenly he was gone and rising, pulling her to her feet, and they were walking away from the altar. All of Tsung's servants fell into lines that followed them out without a sound, though a loud gong was ringing every few seconds. With heavy feet and a heavier heart, Sonya let herself be led away from the 'church.' Though as she passed her friends, she couldn't keep herself from looking their way. Already they were being forced back to wherever they were being kept, and with their backs to her, she couldn't express to them through her eyes the sorrow she felt for their predicament.  
  
Her arm hurt by the too tight grip, and her hair was screaming to be released from the painful angle it was being pulled. Metal glinted in her eyes for just a moment, and then she cold feel something cut into her throat. She was being dragged away from her husband, and when she lifted her eyes to his, she froze at the immense hatred burning behind his black eye.  
  
"Well, now ain't this just a hell of a thing? Pretty little lassie getting married, eh? And to an enemy, no less. Seems to me she's got a darker side after all."  
  
Sonya's blood turned to ice and her eyes reflected her sudden attitude change.  
  
"Kano." she growled.  
  
"Shut up!" He pressed the knife deeper into her skin.  
  
"You incompetent fool. How dare you interfere in such matters?" Shang Tsung hissed quietly. He had just found out that his wife wasn't at his side and wasn't at all pleased to find her with Kano holding a knife to her throat.  
  
"I dare because I can deal quite a bargain with you for your sexy slut of a wife."  
  
Sonya could feel herself being dragged away with the Black Dragon leader, and she was torn between staying with him and escaping or breaking free to go back under Shang Tsung's protective wing. "When I get the chance, Kano--"  
  
"Now this is what we're gonna do, Mr. Shang Tsung," Kano mocked, ignoring Sonya's threats. "Me and Sonya here are gonna take a nice little walk around the city, and when you pay me for my service to you. Then you get her back, and never hear from me again. Unless I need a loan."  
  
They were almost to the far back door of the hall, and Sonya's eyes moved back and forth as she looked for any soldiers that may attack them. Her eyes suddenly caught Johnny's, who watched them with trepidation and. hope? Something grabbed Kano from behind, yanking roughly away his grasp on her. She was pushed away with such force she fell, and she cowered back in surprise at the tremendous growl. When she looked up, the four armed and tiger striped creature standing over her, holding the Black Dragon member horrified her.  
  
"Well, well. What is this?" the creature growled loudly.  
  
Kano struggled to speak but his windpipe was being crushed by the massive grip of the shokanite.  
  
"My dear," Shang called to his wife, and when she looked up he was suddenly at her side, helping her stand. "It appears I have a suitable gift for you after all." He gestured to the criminal. "I place his fate in your hands. You may have our bodyguard Kintaro kill him now, or you may deal with him personally later." He smiled wickedly at her. "What shall it be?"  
  
Blood boiling and hatred practically seething off of her, Sonya regarded the pitiful mortal struggling for his life. To kill him now would be such sweet pleasure, but once again she knew Tsung would take his soul, and would own her, as Liu had said when she battled Kano on the island. "I suppose," she allowed. "A more fitting fate would be enslavement, so he could work off his crimes."  
  
"Excellent choice. Kintaro," Shang nodded, "take him down to the dungeons. Perhaps the emperor could use another worker in the Cobalt Mines, he'll most likely die down there anyway so it really doesn't matter."  
  
The shokanite bowed and changed his grip on the criminal so as not to suffocate him. While being carried away, Kano's voice drifted back threats of excruciating pain and ultimate death upon the bitch that condemned him. Despite her lack of interest in his words, she shivered as she realized she had just played judge and jury when she had no right to do so. Her body was pulled into Shang's embrace, her chin was tilted up as he examined her neck.  
  
"Does anything hurt?"  
  
Sonya thought she would faint in shock. Was he actually questioning her well being? Mutely she shook her head. Satisfied with her answer he continued walking toward the entrance of the great hall, where she passed his servants, passed the monks, passed her friends that watched her leave but could say or do nothing about it, and out into the hall.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked him quietly, though flatly as to appear bored with everything taking place around her.  
  
"Dinner. A great feast has been prepared by the Emperor in our honor. And after that," he turned to her with an unreadable expression in his eyes. "We will retire to my room."  
  
For the first time in her life, Sonya wanted to die.  
  
.. To be continued. 


	2. Trust is a Two Way Street

OH MY GOD SHE POSTED AGAIN! AAAAAAHHHH! 

Hey everyone, what's up! Indy here, giving you chapter 2 to Ever After. I was quite surprised by the reviews this thing got. All I have to say is wow. 

Just giving you a heads up. I will try to finish this story ASAP, but I can't guarantee it will be completed right away. While I do have access to the internet, it's pretty expensive for me and I can't access computers that have A drives for me to log my stories into FF.Net. So, if I don't put up another part tomorrow, don't expect another part until sometime in April. 

Oh, and it's the strangest thing, but I seem to be more motivated to write when people give ideas of what they want to see next. I love giving the reader what he/she wants (and sometimes not just to piss'em off! Hee hee hee.) so I love to hear guesses or ideas for what should come next. So reviews are most welcome!

Ok here's the next part. I hope it is to your liking. I'm having a bit of trouble figuring where to go with this, and I'm experimenting with characters. So if they seem… out of character… just apply an open mind. If it really REALLY bugs you, let me know, and I'll work around it. Thanks for all the support, guys! I may be a bit more disconnected, but the creative juices are still flowing. MK FAN FICTION FOREVER!!!

The banquet ended all too soon. The food was appetizing and lush, served on steaming plates in abundance like at the tournament. Fleetingly, Sonya wondered where all the food was produced. Then Tsung took her hand and placed her in the loving care of her deformed servants to be swept off for another bath and to prepare her for his presence that night. Deep inside her a voice screamed for her to run, run far and fast and get away as soon as humanely possible… but reality silenced that voice with brutal truth. So many lives were dependant upon her now… 

The blonde warrior paled. She'd held up her end of the bargain, she'd gone through the marriage. Now he had to keep his end, and let her rule over Earth as she desired. Chills ran through her. Could she really do such a thing? The military she'd worked so hard in was a dictatorship, she knew that. She knew how the system worked. One leader, thousands of followers, and a thin line of respect that when crossed could lead to dismissal, or worse, death. Could she handle being that person on top? How would those underneath her react to her position? How would the surviving citizens of Earth react?

But wait. What if Tsung were to come to her room and tell her the truth that it had all been a lie, a foolish hope to make her his wife? Sonya frowned. Was it so hard to believe that he would lie to get his way? He forced her into that final battle, he manipulated her and her friends so this would end as he constructed it. Why would things be any different with her?

__

…he had looked upon her with something that resembled sympathy…

…he had questioned her well being, with something that she could call nothing other than concern…

Was it possible Tsung wanted her to be more than a silent sex slave to rule by his side?

Sonya was jolted from her thoughts as her maids closed the door to her room that she hadn't realized they'd entered. Carefully they began removing her dress and pulling her hair from its stylish bun. For a moment, Sonya broke from her dazed trance and snapped at the servants, proclaiming she could strip herself. All the contact was quite uncomfortable for her; she'd never cared much for contact with anyone after her partner's death. And she certainly didn't like being treated like a fragile object. 

But her objections fell on deaf ears to the ladies that served her. They striped her completely and led her to a steaming bath with candles and oils. It was meant to be relaxing, yet too many questions worried her. What would happen tonight? What would become of her friends, her people? Where were her parents? Sonya's chest tightened. God, how could she have not thought about them until that moment? Memories flooded her mind and she was suddenly the twelve year old girl who climbed trees and scraped knees, then she was sixteen and captain of the volleyball team, then she was signing up for Officer's Candidate School, and then, oh God, Danny was missing for months, and her father returned from identifying the body, and how her mother cried-

The plug was yanked from the porcelain tub and Sonya was again being pampered with sweet smelling powders and soft, so soft silk outfits that were incredibly revealing. A glance in the mirror showed off her beautiful skin, surrounded by the thin material of her night gown. For a lover, she may have looked exquisite. For Shang Tsung, she believed herself to look nothing more than a whore. 

Sonya never felt so sickened in her life. This was what she was destined to be until her dying day, perhaps even longer than that, if Tsung took her soul? He owned her in every other way, why not own her spirit as well? 

She shook her head with vehemence. He would never own her spirit. Would never own it or break it. She would resist him as much as she could until she could find a way to end everything. Life in slavery was never meant for her, a prisoner of war was never set in her destiny. Shang Tsung would never win this battle.

The defiance in her eyes melted as she stared at herself while the maids finished their preparations and quietly slipped out. To her bandaged palm her gaze fell, and her heart constricted again. The cut had been deep. It would leave a scar. This was her wedding ring. A scar that would never fade. A permanent reminder of the terrible event that took place not hours ago, and the nightmare that her life was soon to become. 

She was overwhelmed. In a rare moment of panic, she felt suffocated. Her breathing became rapid, her eyes widened in the looking glass. Like a frightened deer she suddenly turned and bolted from the room, away from the bed she didn't want to lie in, away from the future wardrobe she didn't want to wear, away from the destiny she wanted no part of. With all her weight, she threw herself against the door, swung around it as it opened, and tore off down the hallway. She didn't know where she was going, and honestly she didn't care, as long as it was away, far away…

She only got as far as the first stairwell before she was lifted many feet into the air and held there as glowing red eyes stared at her in question and mild amusement.

"Is there a problem, your highness?"

Sonya's traumatized brain couldn't produce an answer fast enough, causing Motaro to chuckle at her speechless state. 

"Muteness in a wife is a treasured quality among my kind. Tsung will be quite pleased to see you practicing it already."

The ex-lieutenant's tongue snapped back into action as quickly as her military bearing. "A person married to someone as dumb as you would need to be mute just so you don't get confused when she opens her mouth."

A slight chuckle, more of a scoff, was Motaro's initial reply. "You should learn, and learn quickly, to give respect where respect is due, human. You are still nothing more than a pathetic mortal with no powers, and a tongue like yours will get you killed quicker than you think. You are not immune."

Memories of being put down in the military because she was a woman flooded her veins with anger and her fear was washed away instantly. The panic induced state forgotten, Sonya's eyes became crisp and her voice harder than cold steel. "You are in no position to talk, mule. You addressed me as highness. That name still stays, mortal or not. And you will obey my orders. Now, put. Me. Down."

Temptation to defy made the creature hesitate.

"Do as you are told, soldier. Or I will see you dealt with for disobeying a superior's order."

With a growl, he complied. 

"And never threaten me like that again. I doubt you are immune, either."

His eyes blazed brighter and he snarled at her. "I still don't understand what Tsung sees in you unless it is the pleasure of seeing you broken in, something I would love to do myself."

Sonya stiffened but didn't let her steady glare falter. "It couldn't be more pleasurable than when he broke you in, something I would have loved to do myself."

Motaro's arm lifted high above her, brandished as if to strike, but it merely smoothed through his hair as he chuckled softly. "You're not as brave as you act, female. Tsung will see your true colors soon, and then you will be tossed aside to servant or slave, and it will be my will you bend to, not the other way around."

Sonya laughed. "A rubber band couldn't bend to your will, let alone me."

"We shall see."

"See what?"

Both turned at the new voice. Against a pillar, the sorcerer leaned causally, although there was a stiffness in his shoulders. His eyes revealed nothing, but waves of displeasure rolled from him.

Motaro immediately stepped back with a bow and kept his eyes lowered. "Sorcerer Tsung."

Sonya watched the centaur's reverence with mild surprise. In mere seconds, he changed from a threatening beast to a quite pet. Tsung really was a powerful man to be able to pull such devotion from a creature as vicious and destructive looking as a half horse half man beast. 

"What are you doing out here, my dear? I expected you to wait for me in our room."

"I--" Blankness drew in her mind. Fear was why she had run, wasn't it? She couldn't tell him that, especially with that beast silently listening. Already she knew they would be butting heads from now on. His manners and his intimidating appearance drew an instant dislike from her. But those thoughts still didn't answer Tsung's question. "I'm not a prisoner here, I will move round as I please."

"She was sprinting through the hallway, lordship." Motaro was unmoved by her icy glare.

"Really?" Tsung's eyebrows rose in amusement. "Wanting a bit of exercise, I presume? There are places for such activity, though I'm sure you'd rather save your energy for now. If exercise is what you want, I can promise you'll be getting plenty of it tonight." Tsung's smile spoke a thousand words.

Sonya's blood froze as she translated every one of them. 

"Motaro, return to your post. See to it that everything is secured in the palace. We don't want to be disturbed tonight." The centaur nodded and began to move off. "And make sure to practice the proper respect to be given to my wife. If you ever treat her in such a way again, you shall pay back homage to her in your blood." 

Motaro stiffened slightly, clearly not pleased with the sorcerer's words. However, he made no voice of his thoughts, bowed again and complied with Tsung's wishes by paying Sonya a respectful apology and goodnight before stomping off. 

"You must excuse his rude behavior. He is usually very calm with everyone, except for enemies. He just has a strong dislike for humans." Tsung smiled slightly. "He will get over that, though, or I will deal with him on a level he would be sure to understand."

The lieutenant wanted to shiver at the ice in his gaze. His voice was just as hard as those near black eyes. There was no mistaking the menace in his voice. But despite the obvious threats, the lingering dangers, the bad blood in the air, Sonya was just as stunned as Motaro was angry at Tsung's reaction to their conversation. He had been incredibly protective of her, had seemed to have been that way all night. It left Sonya feeling odd, unbalanced in her stomach.

Tsung's cold gaze disappeared, and he smiled. "You don't need to be frightened of me."

Despite herself, Sonya couldn't help bristling a bit. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Then why did you leave the room?" Tsung tossed back casually. 

"I am not a caged animal. I will walk where I please," she replied arrogantly.

"You may do a lot of things here, Sonya. You have been granted more power than you can possibly fathom right now." He stepped closer, into her personal space, gripped her elbow firmly to keep her from moving and lowered his lips to inches from her ear. "But lying to me, defying and running from me will not be tolerated. You are bound to me and to my rules, and you will obey them."

"And if I don't?"

Tsung pulled back to look into her unimpressed blue eyes. His lips curled in a small smile. "Shall we return to our room, love?" 

But before Sonya could answer, they were already there, and without a warning he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Even more suddenly than that, he turned and walked into the connecting sitting room adjeacent from their bed. Sonya was left, frozen to the spot, heart pounding beneath her pale skin, eyes roaming with disgust at the place she had earlier tried to retreat from. 

I have to keep it together. I can't let him win. Sonya turned away from the bed and walked over to the dresser, placed her hands upon the top and leaned slightly forward to look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were wide, cheeks flushed in anger, her hands white at the knuckles. What had she gotten herself into? How could she get out? What would he do to her if she kept fighting him?

__

Don't sleep with him, Sonya. Don't play his game, she argued back to the doubting questions arisen by her consciousness.

I don't want to die here.

__

Don't stop fighting him.

I can't fight forever.

__

Don't dishonor your friends.

Surprised to see the sudden dampness in her eyes, Sonya shifted her gaze from the mirror to the table top. Crying was a weakness she couldn't afford to be seen having. 

I let them down. They trusted me, and I failed them.

And she had no clue what happened to them after the wedding. They were taken away and not seen again. A fear ran through her. Were they dead? Tsung wanted them killed from the start of the tournament, Liu especially, and Kitana, the secret savior of Outworld and plotter against Tsung, wouldn't be given a very forgiving fate either. Despair rose up in her soul, brought on by the doubt that suddenly weighed in her heart. They were the bargaining chip in the marriage. Tsung got what he wanted. Their use was no longer needed.

Johnny was beheaded. Kitana was tortured. Liu was burned to death. All their souls were stolen by Tsung. These images kept flashing through her mind, moving like a river of blood and endless pain. Sonya's eyes closed tight, trying to black them out, trying not to believe, but the hurt and the anger, the injustice and the jealousy, it was too much, too much, _why did she have to lose that final fucking kombat?!_

"You are distraught."

Sonya turned sharply, gripping the table behind her to keep her balance. Tsung stood in the doorway, holding two black goblets and watching her with a calm expression, indifferent eyes. Though, hidden in those black depths, beneath the flames that flickered deep inside, Sonya could see lust, and she was suddenly more infuriated than she could ever remember.

"I'm married to a demon who's ordered the destruction of my world, forgive me for not being in the best of spirits right now!" she spat. "No, on second thought, fuck you, I don't need your forgiveness for _a goddamn thing_!"

Tsung's eyebrow arched and he smiled lightly, clearly unaffected by her outburst. "I love your spirit. Few women and even fewer men can compare to your bravery. It was the one thing, aside from your unearthly beauty, that so captivated me." He stepped forward into the room.

"Sweet talk will get you nowhere," she growled.

"You make the assumption I'm trying to change you. I'm not."

"No, you just want to break and enslave me. You will do neither."

"Of course not," he replied smoothly, as smoothly as he walked up to her and held out a goblet filled with dark liquid. "Those things do not interest me. I only want you to rule by my side, and to give you everything you desire." 

Sonya regarded him disdainfully. "Why do you threaten me one moment and worship me the next?"

Tsung stopped a few paces from her and set the goblets on the bed side table. "You are a difficult creature to get along with. You have been a challenge from the start, and will remain one for many days to come. Being a very pampered human from Earth, you will have much to learn in ways of respect for myself and others in the council you will be a part of. I do not want to hurt you in any way, but I may be forced to inflict discipline if you cannot conform to the new lifestyle you belong to. And if you must be set as an example, I will not hesitate to do so. You may be my wife, but you are still a female, and do not have nearly as much importance or power as I." Tsung chuckled softly. "Many have questioned my choice and I will agree with them that you do not seem the type appropriate for such a position of power or place. However, there are things about you that have enticed me so that I am willing to set aside your less appreciated points for the greater picture. You are a woman worth fighting for, and I am an excellent fighter. I could teach you so much, I could give you everything, everything you ever wanted and needed, if you'd let me."

Sonya leaned against the dresser with a disgusted sigh and crossed arms, insulted at the discipline and 'women are less than me' parts of his eloquent speech, and didn't bother hiding her lack of belief in his words. "Do you think I'm too blonde to know that it's all lies and games?"

"The only lies and games involved are the ones you are supplying yourself. I can see into your heart, I know you hate and fear me and dispise our marriage. But this union is complete, and will reamain that way forever. You are mine, and I am yours."

"What would a soulless creature like you know about love?"

Tsung gave a half smile with a tilt of his head. "I never mentioned love, because it is something I don't want. I want power and position, and trust, which you will come to find, is a rare thing in these new worlds you will see."

Sonya scoffed. "Trust, Sorcerer? Is that what you want? Then you have married the wrong woman. I trusted no one before, I will trust no one now. Especially not you."

"In only the space of a few days, you came to trust your fellow combatants; you came to trust them so much that you truly believed they would come and save you at the black tower. I saw it in you. You trusted them." He traced a finger along her jaw. "I know that only with a matter of time you will trust me as well; which is why I will not force you into consummating our marriage tonight. You are so concerned about me breaking you and your spirit. This is my way of proving to you that I hold you in higher regards than you think. I will respect your space and give you time to adjust to your new marital status." Sonya's very questioning and unconvinced look did not go unobserved by the sorcerer. "This is not a trick, Sonya. I do want your trust, and I will wait for it. I can be patient. For someone as powerful and challenging and," his eyes roamed over her quickly, "seductive as you, I will wait."

"Then I hope you don't mind waiting forever and a day."

Tsung laughed softly and again picked up the two goblets, carefully pressing one into her hand. "Not at all. Our marriage will last much longer than that, I assure you." He raised his goblet a bit into the air. "A toast to our union, my lady, and to the trust that will grow into our bond." He clinked his glass to hers and drank.

Sonya did not. Instead, she remained stoic and silent, not even protesting as he took her free hand and kissed the knuckles. 

"Good night, my Sonya. Sleep well." He turned.

"Where are they?"

Tsung continued walking, opened the door, stepped out into the hall.

"Trust works both ways, Tsung." 

The closing of the door paused.

"You want to earn my trust by giving me time. But I need your trust so you don't take advantage of me."

Moments passed in silence, the door or the figure behind not moving at all. Then, "They are still here, awaiting their fate that remains undecided."

Sonya's breath caught, a spark flew through her veins, but she didn't let the thrill show through. She wasn't finished, after all. "Whatever fate you decide for them, my dear husband," she replied in a sarcastic drawl, "I will bestow upon myself." She paused to let the words sink in. "And you don't need to worry about a lie in those words."

"I will be sleeping in the east wing. Call for your servants if you need me, and they will show you the way." The door closed without another word from the demon. Thoughts raced through Sonya's mind, hopes and plans and a sudden rush of determination, a will she thought she had abandoned hours before when Tsung kissed her as his wife. Her friends were alive. They were still alive. And that gave her reason to hope. If she could get to them, find them and free them, they could work as a team to bring Tsung down, and all of this would be only a horrible dream.

Sonya set to searching the room for paper and a writing instrument. She had work to do.


	3. It Was Just a Picture

At dawn, Sonya was awaken and pulled by her maids from the unbelievably soft blankets that had engulfed her when she finally dropped from mental exhaustion the night before, brought on by her frenzied work of coming up with plans for escape. She hadn't come up with much, many factors had arisen that she hadn't considered before. She knew nothing about the building they were in, so wouldn't know where the dungeon was expect for down; she couldn't really help her friends escape because she was sure there were plenty of guards standing watch, and just her appearance below would arouse suspicion; and even if she could break them free, where could she hide them? Like her earlier note, she had no idea of the black tower and its workings. Then something else came to mind. Was she even in the black tower anymore? She had seen no windows, she hadn't been outside, and she had been moved from the Well of Souls when she was unconscious. For all she knew, she was in a whole other realm at this point. That left her at a big disadvantage. Also, even if she could hide her friends, once their escape was learned, guards would be scouring the lands, worlds, realms, whatever, until they were found. That would give them no chance to go after Tsung with an element of surprise. Once he learned of their escape, in fact, he would probably destroy thousands of earth's people to get them, which was a chance Sonya couldn't take. Plus they had no idea how to bring Tsung down anyway.

In fact, Tsung was the biggest danger of all. He could see inside her so easily. If she gave any indication of her plans, any reason for doubt, he would see it, and would probably kill her friends right there, right before her, and punish her for trying to defy him. As much as she was willing to stand up to him, getting her friends killed in a foolish moment of pride would not work.

So before she had fallen asleep, she came to the conclusion that her plan of attack would take time; she had a lot to learn of her new surroundings, she need to get Tsung's ultimate trust so he would not suspect her of anything, she had to learn his weaknesses, and she had to discover a way to hide her future betrayals from him. At the moment, all she could think of to hide her deceptions was by destroying her notes in the fireplace and not letting herself think of those plans at all. Out of mind, out of sight of Tsung's soul searching, right? 

After her bath and dressing, Sonya looked at herself one more time in the mirror and mentally shook away everything she had thought of the night before. She erased her memory of her plans, focused her mind to become a blank sheet, let other thoughts of nothings enter her mind, like the gold and black laced gown she was dressed in. The top clung like a second skin, but the bottom flowed out with the grace and elegance of a river of gold. She couldn't help the slight curl of disdain in her lips; she'd never cared for dresses because they were always too girlish for her. But something about the way it fit her, it showed off her eyes and lit up her hair, the way it made her posture seem so much more regal… it made her almost excited inside to hold such a beauty and look of power.

"Good morning, Highness."

The blonde's eyes shifted to the man standing in the doorway. 

"Tsung," she replied dully, reenacting the attitude of displeasure for her new position like last night.

He stepped into the room and dismissed the servants, who obeyed immediately. A pleased smile greeted her when he placed a chaste kiss on cheek, and she did not move away. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Well enough." With her short reply she turned away from him and moved to examine a picture on the opposite side of the room. 

"I hope you don't run from me at the induction in a fortnight. It will make us both look bad, and I won't tolerate anything but perfection."

"What induction?" Sonya asked flatly without looking at him. 

"The ceremony that will introduce us as the ultimate rulers of new Earth." His footsteps padded softly on the carpet, alerting her of his approach. "That evening, we will enter Earth and greet our people at the tower that has been erected for us. Then," his hand brushed through her hair and rested lightly on her shoulder. "You will put into effect whatever plans you have for your new world. You will appoint your own council, you will make up the rules, and you will put into effect whatever politics you want." By this point, his voice had become soft and calming, with a tone that almost matched affection. "But first," he added, sliding his hand down her arm to take her elbow, "you need to learn how to be a proper ruler."

Sonya looked at him and recoiled slightly. "What are you talking about?"

His only reply was a confining smile. "Come and have the morning meal with me. You didn't eat much last night so you must be hungry. Then I will explain everything to you."

Throwing up for the next six hours sounded more appealing than eating with this man, who sounded so much like a father talking lovingly to a small child about ruling and enslaving thousands of innocent people like it was a natural, loving thing to do. Instead, she swallowed quietly and answered, "All right."

"Excellent." Tsung looped his arm through hers and pulled her toward the door. But before they stepped out, Sonya pulled her arm from his.

"I prefer to walk myself." She was careful to make sure her tone left no room for argument, but wasn't bitter. Tsung would know she would want to fight him as much as possible, but she wanted him to think that she was beginning to soften to him, if only slightly. To be suddenly willing and affectionate to his charms would be too out of character for her, so she had to make her changes subtle. She had to take her time.

Shang regarded her for a moment. He was not pleased at her request, she was again defying him, probably to get under his skin, but he knew forcing her would only cause an argument and Sonya would need to be bound, gagged, and dragged to their meal, and it would cause more bad blood than already existed. Inwardly he sighed and nodded to her to do as she pleased. In a polite manner, he opened the door for her and let her step ahead of him. From behind, he admired the way she carried herself with such confidence, and with the independent air that was her life blood. 

Desires raced through him that he once thought died with his mortal self those thousands of years ago when he-

A man who dwells in the past cannot proceed into the future. 

There were more important things to be concerned with in the present, anyway. Like Sonya's lessons. He smiled slightly. He would make her a powerful leader, hopefully powerful enough to be met by the Dark Lords. So much could result from such a move. He could finally get the power he longed for. A sideways glance at his wife made his ego inflate a little more. He couldn't get cocky now, but he had no reason to doubt that his plans for the future would go smoothly, maybe more so than he originally calculated. He just needed her to let go…

"If you would like a tour, my dear, I could give one to you this evening."

Sonya seemed startled at his words, but quickly covered it up with, "I have no interest here." 

Shang chuckled inwardly; he could tell she hadn't expected being caught looking around at the passageways, the pictures and the architecture. And he could tell she was lying. Honestly, he couldn't understand why she insisted on being so stubborn. "It would be best that you know your way around the Tower. I won't always be here to escort you."

"Pity," she replied with fake disappointment.

"Save your pity for the weak; such emotions will bring disgrace upon you." Shang avoided the disdainful glimpse from his wife at being chastised while he steered her into the grand hall of the Black Tower and toward the dinning room off to the side. The room was no longer decorated in honor of the marriage, but it still held a breathtaking appearance in a dark tone that made it haunting and beautiful. Upon the long table, hundreds of different types of foods were presented, ranging from breads to meats to substances Shang was sure Sonya would not recognize. 

"Help yourself to anything." He placed himself in a seat at the far end of the table and beckoned Sonya to join him. She picked up a piece of fruit before sitting across from him. Hoping she would ask about the plans for her day, the sorcerer waited quietly, picking at a bread roll he had chosen for himself. Instead of talking, though, she seemed more interested in staring at the table and picking apart her banana rather than eating it. The lack of interest she held in anything left him to be in charge of the conversation. "I hope a mere piece of fruit isn't the only thing you are going to eat."

"I'm not all that hungry." She looked down the table that seemed at least a mile long. "But I'm sure some of those pathetically frail servants of yours could use some of this." At this point she actually looked at him. "Do you ever make an attempt to take care of the people devoted to you?"

Shang couldn't help arching his eyebrow. "Care for my servants? They continue to live; they get food, what more could they possibly want?"

"Better treatment?"

Tsung's mouth curled into a frown. "You will be a lot to work with." He didn't let her see his amusement at her insulted look. "However, I have the best educators in Outworld to teach you."

"Teach me what?" 

"How to become a proper ruler. You will learn about the various realms we have access to, the realms that we are at war with, and the gods that sometimes cross our path." Sonya's posture straightened just a bit at the mention of gods, and Tsung didn't need to mind read to know she was thinking of Rayden. "He's dead."

She waited a moment. "Who?"

"Your thunder god."

Sonya was stunned into a temporary silence. When her shock subsided, she gave him a look of doubt. "I don't believe you. Gods can't be killed."

The unconvincing tone in her voice made Tsung smile. "Like I said, you have much to learn my dear. Omin and Klarrehnin will explain everything to you." He stood and held a hand out to her to help her up. "If you are not hungry then let me show you to the observatory. Your lessons will begin immediately."

The week had gone by faster than Shang had realized until he took a moment to reflect. Sitting in the room at the highest point of the tower, glancing dispassionately at the old spells from the first war, he couldn't help but let his mind drift. Sonya was as stiff and apathetic to him as usual, but there were fewer arguments. She always displayed a lack of interest in the subjects her new instructors were lecturing her on, but a glimpse into her eyes, a hard glance behind the blue chips of ice that always glared at him, he could see she was taking in the information quickly and adequately. Already she had learned and understood the creation of all, the First through the Seventh, the gods that had come about and their children, and she was beginning to memorize the few realms introduced to her. Needless to say, Tsung was quite pleased with her hidden dedication, though he kept those thoughts to himself. It was also best, he figured, to keep those thoughts of the excellence with which she would rule to himself. No need to set her up for greatness, just so she could be an utter failure to spite him. 

So immersed in his thoughts, he wasn't aware of the other presence in the room until he growled his arrival.

"Greetings, Lord Tsung."

The sorcerer's eyes flicked to the side, and he nodded to his Master Guardsman. "Motaro."

"It's not often that you keep yourself so deep in your musings. Does something trouble you?"

"No. I was merely thinking of my young bride's progress in her teachings."

Though clearly he held no interest in the Earth mortal, the half horse politely asked how progressive she was.

"They say she's quiet, well reserved during their lessons. They're unsure if she's learning or not, considering how introverted she is in her responses."

"Understandable, my lord. She does not want to be here, anyway."

Tsung said nothing for a moment. "She's learning faster than they realize. What they can't see is her eagerness, her silent eagerness. I think she's more interested in becoming a ruler than she let's on. And I think she's more enticed by the power she is being offered than she herself realizes. Something I can most certainly use to my advantage."

Motaro growled slightly and shifted his weight. "You think you can find a darker side in her?"

Tsung's smile grew wolfish. "It's always been there, dragon. Waiting for a chance to grow. Waiting for me to mold it into something more deadly than it ever dreamed." He stood up and moved away from the table covered in scrolls to approach the small window to the side. Down below, standing alone on the small balcony from her room, Sonya stared out to the three moons sinking into the horizon. "And now the wait is over."

"And what if she knows about this dark side? What if she plans to use it against you?"

Tsung chuckled in a haughty tone. "As defiant and brave and foolish as she is, she could not best me in anything. She is still only mortal, an earth mortal at that. She is no threat to me, nor will she ever be. I will always be one step ahead of her, one step in control."

Motaro stood silently for a moment, just swaying with his weight, when he growled slightly and spoke up again. "Since that is obviously taken care of, what about her friends, the other Chosen Warriors? What do you have planned for them?"

Tsung's smile faded slightly, but his tone still held amusement. "The Emperor will place Kitana on trial for treason and treachery to her realm, though it's already known that her fate is sealed. As for the Chosen One," Tsung sneered bitterly.

"You'll take care of him personally?" the centaur answered with a hint of a smile that revealed stained yellow and jagged teeth.

Tsung sighed and again took his seat at the table. "Oh, killing him would be such a sweet pleasure… but letting him live with the knowledge of his failure, now that is the sweetest reward of all. After the judgement, after his grip on reality really starts to loosen, I'll release him back to his home temple, let him see the fruits of his labor, and let his failure drive him mad." Tsung leaned back in his chair, the sheer pleasure of being so ruthless obvious in his dark, soulless eyes.

Motaro growled again. "And that third human, the annoying one?"

A shadow passed over Tsung's face. Bad vibes rolled off the sorcerer and Motaro stepped back slightly, unable to understand his Lord's reaction.

"You're not concerned of that pathetic mortal?" the half horse asked quietly.

Tsung didn't seem to hear him, though his mouth grew slightly taught and it was obvious he was thinking, and his thoughts weren't pleasant in the least.

"It was only luck that let him win that fight-"

"That is not the point."

Motaro stood patiently, but the answer came to him before the question passed his lips. Tsung wasn't concerned of this mortal. He was jealous. "Ah, so that's why you see him as a threat."

"Perhaps."

"Sounds to me like a good enough reason to finish him off."

"But he could still be an advantage to me. A trump card, be it as it may."

"You have something in mind for him?"

"If the need arises. Future plans aside, I need him alive, but out of sight." Tsung stood, rolled up the scroll, and began to leave the room. "He is strong and stubborn, and probably looking for worker. He'd make a good worker, don't you think?"

Motaro growled, this time in near pleasure. "I'll send him immediately."

Sonya unfurled the ancient scroll that had fallen from the shelving above her head, curiosity finally causing an interest she rarely seemed to have anymore. Her instructors left to find a scroll that read of the Second War, when the tournament came into existence between the Realms. Bored with the books she had been forced to study, she finally took a chance to wander around the room, and while looking through some ancient scriptures, something rolled onto her head. When she finished unrolling the object, she realized it was not a scroll of writing, but a weaving. Demons ravaged a world engulfed in flames and blood. People lay dying or dead everywhere, and few fought against the horrid creatures that fell from the black clouds above. One person stood out in the tapestry, a black creature with flame filled eyes hovered over a young man who seemed to be crying out to a woman who lay dead beside him. 

Sonya felt chills run down her spine, and then fear swelling up in her breast. In the distance, she could hear screams, awful, pain and terror filled screams. Metal swords clanged, wood from the homes crackled and burned, creatures roared their anger and lust for blood. She suddenly jumped back, her hand at her mouth, her eyes wide and fading while the tiny tapestry fell to the table before her.

Claws dug into her spine. Hot, moist breath dripped down her neck, soaked into her thin shirt. A surge of emotions overwhelmed her senses, making her cower into herself in fear. Hate, despair, evil, pure evil, and it was screaming at her to give up, give in, accept the darkness that could give her so much. A faceless man appeared before her, he grinned and swallowed her whole. 

Her hand burned, and when she looked down at it, her breath left her in a rush and she realized she was on her knees. "What the hell?" As she stood, her hand stung terribly, and this time she noticed a thin red welt growing along the scar on her palm. It looked infected, and it hurt like a bitch. But it was fine this morning…

"Are you well?"

Sonya nearly jumped out of her skin. "Don't do that!" she hissed vehemently. 

Tsung only smiled in amusement. "You're usually more aware of your surroundings than that. Is everything all right?" 

"I'm fine," she dismissed with a turn of her head. She seized the mural on the table and began to roll it back up when Tsung stopped her. 

"What were you looking at?"

"Nothing."

But Tsung was already unrolling the ancient weaving, and his eyes became slits as he studied it. "Where did you find this?" he asked softly, angrily.

Surprised by his reaction, Sonya hesitated in her reply. "I was looking through the volumes and it fell."

"This should have been destroyed a long time ago." He threw it a few feet away and vaporized it to a few fluttering pieces of flaming cloth with a flick of his wrist. He watched the last few bits disintegrate before looking again at his wife. "What?"

Sonya's voice returned not a second later. "It was just a picture," she said carefully.

"A picture I never cared for, but enough of that." He turned to face her fully, gripped her shoulders lightly, gave her a wide smile that erased all signs of the uncontrolled outburst from moments before.

An outburst Sonya swore to never forget. Whatever had struck the nerve there could come into use later.

"Your lessons have been cut short for the day. Tonight we will attend a very important political matter, and you will see much that will be of great use to you in the coming week when you take over your Realm."

Sonya shuddered inwardly at the way Tsung made Earth sound more like a business prospect than a planet with innocent, mortal lives. "What political matter?"

"You'll see. Come, you must get yourself ready, and you must look your best. Tonight," Tsung paused long enough to give her a proud smile, "you will meet the Emperor."

Ooookay, is it getting good yet? Feedback is not only appreciated, but encouraged. Let me know what ya think so far, and I'll try to get as much of this story done before I transfer to my next duty station in two weeks. 


	4. Merciless Meetings

Chapter 4: Merciless Meetings  
  
"You world is but one of many realms. One of them is a forsaken land called Outworld, ruled by an immortal who has crowned himself emperor. He now seeks a new world to conquer and enslave…"  
  
Rayden's words echoed in her head as Sonya was escorted by Tsung and countless servants who followed them up to the large double oak doors at the end of the corridor illuminated by orange flickering light from the torches on the walls. Something ran up and down Sonya's veins, whether it was nervousness or fear or something else, she couldn't tell. But deep in her heart, deep beneath all of her other shallow emotions, boiled a hate filled soul for this powerful being she was about to meet. Images of her beautiful world, of her friends and family, of all the people now suffering because of his decision to take over her realm made her stomach churn. Never had she felt so hot with anger, or cold with disgust.  
  
"This is a privilege," Tsung suddenly spoke. "Women never attend these gatherings, for women hold no power in these connecting realms. They are merely vessels to carry on the legacy of power through childbirth."  
  
Sonya scoffed silently at the ego of men. "So why am I here?"  
  
"You forget so quickly you will be ruling a realm?"  
  
"Aren't you really the one who's ruling it?"  
  
Tsung smiled thinly. "I will intervene as necessary. But you will be the leader of everything on Earth."  
  
"If women aren't allowed such a place of power, then why-?"  
  
"Because I was granted the right to rule Earth, but I am passing it to you. As my wife, and as it is my choice, you are now given the right to rule."  
  
Sonya regarded him carefully. "This won't cause problems among your fellow dictators?"  
  
"Not when you prove just how faithful you are. They will not trust you at first, but with time and my persuasion, you will one day be accepted into the fold. You will become the first Lady among the Dark Lords." Tsung couldn't hide the pride in his voice even if he had tried. "But," he continued, his voice becoming soft and more serious, "you must earn their trust. To do that, you will not talk unless spoken to, you will only give brief and honest answers, and you will never make eyes with the Emperor until you have been granted permission. If you fail to do any of these, you will have to work harder to come into their favor. These are men of success, and failure is seen as disobedience or weakness. Don't give them reason for doubt."   
  
Sonya's mouth turned down in disdain, and she was tempted to turn around and walk away instead of bending like a puppet for the entertainment of these cold-hearted power frenzied creatures of the night. But reason told her to shut up and bear it.   
  
He smiled again, though his eyes didn't meet the attempted warmth. "I hope you enjoy challenges my dear, because for you, this will be one of the greatest."  
  
  
  
It was a grand round room, having cathedral ceilings decorated with gargoyles and demons reaching out for the souls of those who glanced up at them. Stone pillars held the ceiling high, and around the bases were people dressed in torn and dirty rags, bound together, gagged, and forced to stand crowded in close quarters. A stone slab stretched out over the middle of the pit, with two small pillars that held dangling chains. Higher up in balconies draped with richly colored tapestries, royals of both human and animal origin, dressed in elegant designs and colors, sat and waited patiently, regally, while glancing with disgust at the wretched creatures of the streets. At the center of the room, a small wooden platform was staged before a dais made of gold. On top of that, one large throne made of pearl white bones and skulls was placed between six chairs of solid gold.   
  
Sonya peered down upon all of this from the balcony seat where Tsung had placed her, and then quickly departed below. She had no place to sit upon the throne, and as she really had no importance yet, she was left above for a private viewing. She was glad for the respite from the sorcerer's presence. It gave her a chance to contemplate his words.   
  
A challenge. It would be a great challenge to be accepted. No big deal, she'd done that in the military. But she was sure this wouldn't be quite the same. A passing thought of Motaro's confrontation with her, his lack of respect and utter disgust of her mortal background left her no doubt that these 'Lords' would treat her no different.   
  
It would be difficult, indeed.   
  
But if she could overcome her adversaries, work her way into the circle, perhaps gain a voice and a chance to influence, maybe she could work things to her advantage… maybe she could fight back and win…  
  
The room shook with the echo of the gong. Immediately the crowds fell to silence, their eyes set to the throne below. A second crash from the great metal disc, and a row of men walked out onto the platform, each taking their respective places around the great chair. All were dressed in black; all wore gloves and gold medallions upon their chests. Sonya could make out no more details from her great height, but still she could feel the waves of unnerving power that emanated from each man. All held the air of dominance, of danger, and well refined evil.   
  
Then the royals rose to their feet as he entered the room. With flourished respect, each Lord fell to their knees and bowed their heads in humility, as did his loyal subjects. The wretched souls in the pit coiled back. Sonya did nothing. She simply took in her enemy, as much detail as she could make, and began listing in her head. He was remarkably tall, carrying a bulky build that he modeled off with arrogance. His sleeveless black shirt was opened in a V from his waist up, and tight black leggings inside knee high boots made up the rest of him. Upon his head he wore a crown made of animal horns, with a partial skull of some hideous beast covering his face. He was the image of fear, the reality of a nightmare, and even the air in the room grew heavy and damp with dread at his entrance.   
  
He was Shao Kahn. The Emperor.  
  
After seating himself, a final toll brought the Lords to their feet and the subjects to attention. A gesture of his hands, and everyone was seated. Then at last, he spoke.   
  
"Bring the accused forward."  
  
In moments, two monks in brown robes escorted a third, this one in black, to the center of the pit, to the columns, and to the chains that bound him to the spot. Quiet murmurs rose from the royals, who sat eagerly at the edge of their seats, as they waited for the unveiling. The figure made no move, no sound, no fight.  
  
"Guests and subjects of the courts," Khan's voice rumbled through the hall. "You have been gathered here to witness disobedience, betrayal, and treachery in its purest form. Allegations of secret alliances, attempted plots of murder, and devotion to those other than among the courts are only the basics of this traitor's work. It shall now be brought to a halt, tonight, with humiliation and fate." At his nod, the black hood was pulled back.  
  
"Kitana!" Sonya gasped. "No…"  
  
The crowds erupted with fury. Men rose to their feet, booed and screamed horrible insults across the hall. Many shook their fists and demanded immediate death. Kahn allowed this to carry on for several moments, grinning maliciously at his adversary who remained stoic to the chaos around her.  
  
Finally, he brought the room to silence. With a small gesture, he silently handed the floor over to Tsung, who rose from his seat on the right and advanced toward Kitana.   
  
"It is true," he began. "Princess Kitana, rightful heir to the throne of Outworld, has turned traitor to our ways. She has been planning behind our backs the downfall of us all, and even purposefully lost a battle to a human so that Earth may have a chance at success."  
  
Sonya was suddenly pinned beneath the emperor's gaze.   
  
"Not that it ever did," he cut in neatly. Mocking her.  
  
It was a slap to the face, and Sonya found herself recoiling from the blow. Laughter echoed in her ears, and she was sure it was from everyone in the room and all directed at her. Then it was gone, the laughter and his eyes that froze her soul. His gaze had again focused on the one to be charged and Tsung continued with the accusations.  
  
"She was found the night of the Final Kombat in the company of two combatants from Earth, aiding them in their quest to rescue a companion and defeat myself, so that Earth would be lost to us for another 10 generations. But what a rather poor job of help it was, my dear, allowing yourself to be so easily caught on your own ground."  
  
A sweep of his arm brought the people in the pit to the attention of the crowds. "Below us stands the rather pathetic group of devoted followers to our Princess' cause. They, too, are to face the charges of treachery and unfaithfulness to this realm. The fate of the princess shall also lie with them.  
  
"So now a verdict is to be made. The laws of our realms must be upheld, and punishment distributed as necessary. A vote of life or death by our council." Tsung turned to the council and awaited the word.  
  
Only a moment passed before the word was spoken. Down the line, each Lord gave his vote, the hollow word echoing through the silent hall. In the end, the verdict was unanimous.  
  
Guilty.  
  
Tsung took his seat among the others, and waited.  
  
"You have heard the verdict of the Lords. You are to be put to death for insurrection and attempted destruction of our ways. Unless I say otherwise." Shao Khan gazed on with emotionless eyes, his face set, his tone solid. "The accusations are on the table. We have heard Tsung's side. Now I wish to hear yours. Do you deny any of this?"  
  
"No."  
  
The crowds murmured to themselves, shifting restless at the rich sounding answer that held no quiver of fear or shade of doubt.  
  
"And neither do my people."  
  
Khan smiled. "I see. You speak the minds of the people for they have no minds of their own to speak."  
  
"I speak for them for I have a voice that will be heard."  
  
"You had a voice that was once heard, daughter," he drawled, "for now it is a voice that will be eternally silenced." He paused. "But, perhaps, we could strike a bargain. The council may have a unanimous vote, but I have final say. I could spare your life, and the lives of those sniveling under you, for a price."  
  
Kitana remained silent.  
  
"You are the last to lay claim to the throne here. To lose you would be a great inconvenience. Therefore, I will agree to spare your loyal subjects, simply exile them to a different realm rather than execute them before your rebellious eyes, if you swear eternally loyalty to me." He allowed the words to sink in. "It is a generous offer, and I suggest you take it, for the benefit of your people if nothing else. What say you?"  
  
The tension in the air was so oppressive Sonya felt crushed beneath its weight, and she could only imagine the pressure upon the princess. Sonya sat with clenched hands, her body leaning forward against the balcony railing as she stared down upon her friend of only a short while. She didn't trust his offer, hoped Kitana wouldn't take it, but to turn him down would mean death. Either way, she was damned.  
  
"You will have my word," Khan persuaded.  
  
"'You will have my word' is a subtle difference from 'you have my word.' So far you have made me no promises that anything you say is true," Kitana replied defiantly. "Not that it matters. You've never told the truth, to me or to my people, or anyone else you rule over. You give your word to spare the life of my people? I spit on that. The word of a tyrant is nothing to me. I will serve eternally in the bowels of hell before I serve you."  
  
Again the crowds jumped to their feet in fury, while Sonya's heart dropped to her feet in despair. She felt for Kitana's defiance, for her pride in herself and her cause. Sonya could relate. But to go against the Emperor with death on the line… she held no chance.  
  
"So be it," Khan replied calmly, his voice cutting through the cries of the spectators. "Kill them all."  
  
"No!" Sonya screamed from above, only to lose her voice in the cheers.  
  
A large iron cage was brought out behind Kitana. It was large enough for a person to crouch, and below the bottom rungs was a smaller cage filled with hay. The two monks to her sides freed her of the chains, threw her inside and locked the door behind her. Then a third monk stepped forward, a torch burning wildly in his hand  
  
"Burn her! Burn her!"  
  
The cheers died out around her, leaving her in only the sound of her racing heart as she watched the hay begin to glow, then crackle and set. It was slow moving, stretching on forever as she watched the flames rise and engulf the princess.   
  
Screaming… screaming….  
  
Somewhere in her mind she could hear the screams…  
  
The iron bars were beginning to glow red.  
  
The smell of burning flesh assaulted her nostrils, wrenching her stomach…  
  
Four monks on the side pulled along two heavy chains on each end. Inside the pit, doors opened, and waves of steam rolled out into the room, followed by a bright orange glow. Screaming, the Edenians crowded in the center, trying to keep back from the ring of fire. But it came closer; rolling in waves of molten rock, advancing until it lapped at their feet, the lava spread over the entire floor, and the people continued screaming, now in high pitches of agony as they slowly sank into the sea of fire. With no where to go but down, the last of the Princess' followers gave a dying wail as the last few melted away, arms reaching for the sky in the throes of death, until finally nothing remained but a glowing pool of heat.   
  
"Justice is served."   
  
Suddenly, the emperor was gone, the cheering crowds silenced, the putrid smells clear, and Sonya saw nothing but Princess Kitana's hand, outstretched over the burning bars, blackened and twitching, and Tsung's own fire filled eyes as he claimed her from the balcony and lead her away.   
  
  
  
Whoo hoo! Another chapter done! Well, no cliff hanger here, but more is to come, so stay tuned! Hopefully it won't take me another 6-12 months to update, right? Oh, and reviews are a wonderful motivation, as well as a great opportunity to critique me on my work. If you have any comments, questions, or concerns, feel free to leave a post and I'll get back to you. (And I'll leave my new e-mail address shortly.)  
  
Thanks for all the previous reviews and I hope I will continue to meet your expectations. Take care and keep on writing.  
  
  
  
~Indy Croft 


	5. Confrontation

Ever After? Chapter 5: Confrontation  
  
Ok, chapter 5 is up, by Tuesday night, as promised to everyone that keeps mentioning my large absence between chapters! Yeah, I've decided that I'm going to try and set deadlines for chapters, and I give all of you permission to harass me through e-mail if I cannot make that date. (Friendly harassment please, just bits of persuassion and mock threats. I don't want any anthrax coming through my desktop, ok?)  
  
So, with that said, let's go for the next chapter being up no later than February 9th. (Got a lot of work for the next two weeks, but I'll still try to work around it.) Also, reviews, comments, questions, suggestions (and flames, though I don't care for them much) are always welcome.  
  
The people were becoming restless. Days had passed since the destruction of Earth. Now, buildings that remained were nothing more than skeletons, few patches of foliage were still green with some form of life, and millions were left torn apart from friends, families, and homes to find themselves herded in chains to caves and deep pits. Left shivering, terrified, and clueless to the events unfolding around them, the humans clung to priests, begging for peace, striving for hope. Those brave enough to speak for the people were placed as the leaders, and gave the citizens of Earth enough courage to remain alive with what they could find for food or shelter against the devastating storms that continued to crash overhead.  
It had been the 12th day without sunlight. It was only the constant flashes of lightning that provided anything to see by. Rain fell intermittently, providing enough drinking water to keep the body hydrated. Food was difficult, though. Any creatures that could be found were devoured whole, eaten raw and bloody by those hungry enough. The ones who couldn't stomach such savage rations moaned in the darkness, the pains and cramps leaving them in tears. Anyone lucky enough died of starvation before too long, before the lack of food drove them to insanity. Most envied such an easy escape.  
For the young man who hadn't spoken more than a few words of comfort since he'd been tossed into this rugged jail cell, he only envied an explanation. One day the weather is glorious, the gangs are causing problems as always, and he was enjoying his daily cup of coffee with crème and sweet-tarts, and then the world turned upside down and from the gates of hell flooded the most vile creatures, claws slashing and teeth grinding, as they rounded up the screaming people, chained them together, and sent them off in flashes of light. Fires raged from the skies, charring everything in contact. Soon the sun was blocked by the towers of smoke, and that was the last he saw of the yellow, life giving globe. Within minutes, it seemed, the city was a waste land of rubble and bodies, the people who remained alive were enslaved and disappearing with every breath, and then he two was taken prisoner before he could resist. His world had blackened until he awoke to women crying, the moans of dying surrounding him, alerting him to what could be a similar demise for himself.  
His training had kept him alive this long, though, and he had no intention of giving in just yet. Not without reasons, not without truths, and not without the chance for revenge. A small girl, quivering with nightmares that wouldn't leave her, and infection plaguing her body from a deep gash in her side, moaned with her pains, and he lad a hand on her head to soothe her. She opened her eyes and hope glimmered in them when he smiled. With a slight shift, she settled against his side for warmth and comfort before drifting into an uneasy sleep. She couldn't have been more than six, and his stomach churned with disgust. Women and children, beaten without mercy, without a chance to fight back.  
Before, it had been his job to stop those who went out of control in their beliefs and protests, to keep citizens safe from harm. This time, he had failed. He couldn't make that mistake again. There would be no giving in until he had a chance for payback. He would not give in.  
Not without revenge.  
  
All she had to do was breath. But even Sonya couldn't keep that simple command straight and constant. Numerous times she found herself choked for air, her throat burning with sorrows contained. Or maybe she was choked by the smoke. It was everywhere, curling around her in wisps, stroking her with all the warmth of death's own bony fingers.  
No, that wasn't right. She blinked. There was no smoke, only a few billows from the torches along the walls. They left the room bright and warm, a touch of comfort with every glow. She smiled and continued along in the crowd of faces she couldn't see, he voice lost among others she couldn't understand. Where were they going again?  
And then the world blackened into midnight. Shadows danced to a silent band, round and round her again. She turned to find herself alone.  
  
No. You'll never be alone.  
The masses had continued on while she stopped. The torches flickered and died, leaving her in the hall with the moon for her guide. Only, the cold porcelain light of the night never touched her. She felt warm, no, hot, moist, and her skin was tinged red. Like the walls, like the floor; everything was stained red, cast upon by the blanket of light from the blood colored moon.  
We're together now.  
The light spilled down the walls in rivers, mimicking all the care of spilled paint; it drowned the men glaring from their stiff portraits, it pooled at her feet to stop just before her toes. There it swirled and steamed, burst into flames and consumed her whole. The heat choked her. The flames caressed her. Eyes burned from the brightness of the flames, and her ears were flooded with their screams.  
Screams and screeches, wails and howls, all erupting from the faces swirling in the fire. All screaming at her, damning her, and she could do nothing but step back, cry out her own despair, it wasn't her, it was never her. Smoke wrapped around her neck, took shape and gripped her, choking her, and Sonya felt compelled to let herself go.  
You'll die, it whispered.  
You'll rule. You'll sacrifice. You'll kill.  
And then you'll die.  
DON'T.  
RESIST.  
ME.  
The face smiled from the smoking, swallowed her whole in its blazing eyes.  
  
It sounded like the crack of a whip. It stung like one, too. The pain coursing through her cheek was nothing, however to the searing pain in her lungs as Sonya finally drew a breath. Black spots laughed at her and swam away, dragging her from the foggy depths of her mind, to surface at Shang Tsung's smoldering eyes.  
"Are you well?" he asked, his voice carefully calm and flat.  
"Fine," she answered automatically, trying not to wince at the pain heating her cheek. "Well enough to know that you didn't have to hit me that hard."  
His face remained still, but his voice held barely contained rage. "You speak out of place, woman. Now is not the time, and certainly not the location to play the stubborn fool which you enjoy so much."  
Face flushing, Sonya rose to her feet and stepped into his face, ready for the fight she so desperately needed-  
-until she paused to take note of the fact that she had to get up to yell at him. Which meant she was on the ground prior to the discussion.  
"Just now noticing, I see? You have no idea what happened. Do you?"  
Sonya only stared at him, waiting for an answer while she tried to conjure one of her own.  
But Tsung shook his had, placed her arm in his, and began escorting her back into the passageway they were traversing earlier. "We have no time for this. We are being awaited, and to be late would be unbeneficial."  
"But-"  
"No. We will discuss this later. But for your own good, and by Hell's fires for mine, don't you dare show such weakness again, or you may ruin us both." He paused, long enough to draw her attention and look her dead on. "And I will see you dead before you ruin me. Understood?" he annunciated.  
Briefly, she found herself shocked by the coldness in his words, but she quickly slammed the suprise down. Through her fake smile, she seethed, ".Perfectly, darling husband."  
As they continued on in oppressive silence, Sonya noticed the burning tingle from her hand, and she looked down to see it black, charred from the scar and spreading in tendrils across her fingers, up her arm-  
-and when Sonya blinked, her hand was fine, clean and smooth just as before. Shadows, she thought, it was only the shadows.  
  
They were more intimidating in person than from afar, Sonya noted as she entered the private dinning area. Their dress remained the same, all in black, except each was now adorned with a colored robe that hung to a little above the knees. Each of the five Lords kept eye on her arrival, scrutinizing her, judging her. She felt slightly sick at their expressions, ranging from anger to intrigue and then to lust. But as quickly as the emotions came, they fled, leaving cold indifference.  
"You're late, Tsung," one dressed in red silks remarked with a clipped tone.  
"Forgive our tardiness. My darling spouse is easily distracted by pretty things and soon got herself lost." The men chuckled with him as he remarked, "Typical woman."  
Sonya tried to keep her cool but her clenching hands gave away too much.  
"Sensitive, is she? Whatever do you see in her?" This from a man in royal blue. His voice scratched like nails on a chalkboard.  
"Not sensitive, Rotiart. Simply proud. Just like the rest of us."  
The denial from one Lord in green snapped back at Tsung. "She's nothing like us, and you're a fool for trying to make her so."  
"I'm not trying to make her anything. I'm only shaping her into what she already is."  
"It will take a lot of work to shape her into a man," the man sitting at the end of the table, his robes of a deep purple, quipped from afar, and hid his smug smile behind is drink.  
Laughs all around, and Sonya felt adrift in a sea of humiliation.  
"Why would you want to do that? Such a pretty thing, it would be a waste," the one named Rotiart replied.  
"You will at least knock her up first, wont you?"  
"Secure an heir to your realm, that's all she's good for anyway," the last man, donned in orange, hissed from his own seat next to the one in blue. He hadn't stopped glaring at Sonya. Not once.  
Tsung simply smiled at the remark. "Don't be foolish, Latrom. She's good for a lot more than just that," he replied suggestively.  
All the men laughed again as Sonya's back went straight and her face flushed. The lash backs were racing through her mind, right to the tip of her tongue, when the men at the table stood and bowed respectfully. Sonya turned to find the Emperor, dressed in a suit of black armor, standing directly behind her. Breath caught and blood thinning to ice, Sonya was dumbfounded just long enough to make the Emperor chuckle.  
"So, this is the earth woman that gave us such a delicious realm to feast on," he drawled in his low, demonic voice. A moment passed to look her over before he remarked, "How quaint. For being the so called best female warrior Earth had to offer, I'm not seeing much to impress. Then again," he smiled viciously, "Rayden has always been such an undemanding god."  
The others, Tsung included, laughed at the jibe.  
Khan turned away to take a seat at the table, calling over his shoulder, "Forgive me. Rayden had been such an undemanding god."  
Sonya felt the chill race up her spine, clouding her head. Tsung had told her he was dead... But it couldn't be true.  
"Interesting."  
Sonya suddenly snapped from her daze, focusing again on the Emperor. A peculiar look, something between thoughtful and amused, rested in his eyes. A lone hand caressed his chin before he spoke. "Leave us," he ordered.  
The men looked confused.  
"I said leave us! I want a moment with the mortal."  
Without hesitation, each man left, Tsung not even giving a second look back.  
Sonya heard every movement around her, from the shuffling of the Lords' robes to the click of the doorknob. Then the cackling of the torches, the rustling of the tapestries on the walls, the heavy beat of her heart. Her gaze remained dead ahead, a thousand yard stare, giving away nothing, just as she had been taught. The silence carried on for minutes, and she remained still and silent the entire time, with only her thoughts racing loudly in her head.  
"What a brave face. You're a decent liar."  
Silence.  
"So, Tsung has taught you something of respect." Khan stood, his chair scraping along the stone floor, and then his boots clicked with each step, moving closer to his companion. "It must be hard for you, knowing that you have to serve me, who has destroyed your world and will destroy everyone you care about, if you make one false move." He moved close enough to sniff her hair. "Tell me. Is it hard?"  
"It will be harder tolerating your body odor."  
"Ah. Arrogant mortals. Always speaking with the powers of a god." He stepped into her sight, gazing down on her intensely. "Do you think you're immortal? Do you think you're invulnerable? Because you're not. You're tissue paper to me. A gnat on the wall waiting to be crushed. You are expendable, just like the rest of your pathetic realm."  
"If it is so worthless, why did you go after it?"  
"Because," he leaned down, "you're realm holds billions of people, all carrying souls, that people like myself and your dear husband, feed on." He sneered. "And when Tsung grows tired of you, you will be added to the list. Just like Kitana."  
He laughed and turned, sidestepping to circle her. "That angers you, doesn't it? Thinking about Kitana? Are you still hearing her screams? Can you feel the fire under your own feet? Or are you just wallowing in the guilt of your own loss? Thinking that if only you had fought harder, you might have won?" He paused by her ear. "Do you ache when you think about failing your friends?"  
Shut up, her mind screamed, but her voice was missing. Her throat was clamped shut with the strain of his words. No, fight it! And there he was, piercing her soul with his merciless eyes, relishing in her inner turmoil, daring the heat of her anger burning brilliantly from her eyes.  
"I hate humans. I enjoy making them suffer, hearing them scream and beg for pity. Few have provided challenges worth noting. Liu Kang was one, the only one, who stood any chance of winning. If not for you, perhaps the realm would have been saved. But look what happened. You thought yourself so strong and so worthy, and you lost. You are weak, Sonya Blade. Weak and worthless. And whatever plan you have of betrayal against me, forget about it. It would never work. I would see it coming too soon." He leaned in further, searching her deeper, penetrating her with his overwhelming eyes. Suddenly, his hand snaked up and gripped her by the neck, lifting her to his eye level, letting her dangle against his grip. "Because you can't mask your thoughts, or your disgusting emotions. I can read every single one at a glance, a simple look, and I already know everything."  
Sonya felt chills running through her, little fingers probing every secret in her mind, but she forced herself, willed herself with everything she stood for, not to cave in. "You think I'll betray you?" she choked out. "Then why don't you just kill me where I stand?"  
Khan smiled cruelly, his eyes crinkling around the edge that made him look slightly more insane. "You couldn't kill Kano, your archenemy, even when you had the perfect opportunity. Twice, you had the chance to see him dead, and you wanted him to serve justice behind bars instead. You're too sympathetic. That is why you are no threat to me. And I'm keeping you alive just so I can throw that in your face everyday for the rest of your pathetic, miserable life." He dropped her to her feet and began to walk away, in the direction he first arrived. "Start enjoying your new position as my servant. You'll be playing that role for a long time. Now get out." He turned a corner and disappeared, leaving Sonya with a flurry of emotions and a lack of breath.  
One day, she thought, one day you'll eat your words Khan. I swear to God.  
You're being watched.  
Sonya's head snapped up, her instincts alerting her to danger close by. She scanned the room twice, three times, but could find nothing of concern. Then, as suddenly as it had come, it had disappeared. The feeling was gone. The being had left.  
Enough of this, she thought. She stood, regained her composure, and left the room. Tsung was outside the door, regarding her silently for a few moments before speaking.  
"I have business here, you shall return to Outworld alone." With the use of his magic and without another word, he transported her back to her room. Sonya took a breath, and stepped into her closet. She found what she was hunting for, and set to work.  
  
Daniel.  
Crack!  
Her parents.  
Smack!  
Jax.  
Whoomp!  
Liu.  
Her breathing came heavier with each punch.  
Kitana.  
She was seeing red with every kick.  
Johnny.  
"Argh!" And the sack of sand went flying up into the air with the force of her hit, and came back down to meet every hit after that, each coming harder than the last, until the sweat stung her eyes into near blindness. Fire inflated her lungs, invisible weights held her legs down, forcing her to work for her attacks. But through the pain and the tears, she continued fighting, her emotions pushing her to her limits and beyond.  
  
I'll kill you all, she thought. Kano and Khan and the Lords and Motaro and that damn bastard Tsung! It's all your fault! You ruined my life! He replaced the bag and Sonya flew a crescent kick at him, straight for his head, wanting to hear his neck snap in half, to see the life drain from his eyes-  
-only her foot cut through empty air, her momentum sending her hard to the stone floor. The breath flushed from her, leaving her dazed and choking.  
"You'll beak the bag at this rate."  
She looked up, blinking as she waited for the world to stop turning, and glared at the two sorcerer's spinning sideways in her vision. All she wanted was to watch him die in her dreams, and he denied her that. Seeing him in person was not improving her mood.  
"It'll be the bag or your head," she seethed when she could breath.  
"What a way to welcome your husband home." He let go of the bag, allowing it to swing over her prone body. "And you need some work on that kick. If your feet were right, you wouldn't have fallen."  
"Fuck you!" She jumped to her feet. "I didn't invite you in here, I don't want you here, so get the fuck out!" she annunciated with a powerful punch to the bag that sent it swinging.  
Tsung watched it move. "You hit pretty hard when you're angry."  
Sonya growled and stalked away, only to find her arm bent up and her face crushed into the floor before she knew she had even been touched.  
"All fighters should know to never turn their backs to a potential enemy."  
Sonya reached boiling point, and with a cry of fury, spun herself out of his arm lock onto her back, kicking out her left leg to sweep him and bringing her right leg down onto his sternum with cracking force. Then she twisted herself up onto her feet, crouched, and charged in for an axe kick to the neck. Tsung blocked it, locking her ankle as he kicked up to the outside of her standing leg, hitting the bundle of nerves that sent her to the floor in a moment of paralysis.  
He stood and walked over to her, offering his hand to help her up. "Again?"  
Sonya glared and stood on her own, her chest heaving. "Ok," and she flew in for a high attack, throwing in punches and kicks at every opening she saw, forcing him back, back, until he was almost against the wall, always retreating, but never attacking. He continued brushing off her attacks like he was swatting flies. Why wasn't he attacking?  
"Fight back, damn you!"  
"No."  
"Why not?!" She threw a powerful snap kick, putting all her anger behind it, only to find her foot in the wall. "Damn it!"  
"I'm learning your mistakes so I can correct them later."  
Sonya spun, throwing her elbow into the turn, missing him by mere inches. Again, they moved, her attacking, him retreating, her breathing wildly, and him acting like he was out for a walk. The peacefulness of his attitude was driving her mad, and she couldn't take it anymore, she needed this fight, damn it all to hell! "Enough!" she screamed and dropped her attack to simply shove him away. "Why are you doing this to me?! Haven't you had enough fun with me tonight?! Stop fucking around and fight back!"  
Tsung tilted his head slightly. "You are angry with me. More so than usual."  
"I'm angry with everybody, you're nothing special!" she snapped.  
Tsung crossed his arms, a serious look on his face. "Explain."  
"It's none of your goddamn business," she answered vehemently.  
"I'm not here to hold your hand, Sonya. Respect is earned, never given."  
Sonya gave him a sharp glance. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
"These men have lived for thousands of years, and have been living under particular rules that are never questioned and never changed. A man is always more powerful than a woman, and to treat you with any form of respect would have given us both a severe quarrel with them. Learn now, you are always under me, and always subject to humiliation until proven otherwise. You will be ridiculed, so get used to it," he snapped.  
He stepped closer, his voice dropping a bit lower. "Also, these are men of action, and judge by what they see, not what they hear. To say anything good of you would have fallen on deaf ears. They want to see you prove your worth. Tonight was nothing compared to what lies ahead. Take my word, and toughen up."  
Sonya recoiled. "Toughen up?" she hissed.  
"You show your emotions too easily. That is why I beat you, and that is what Khan will always use against you. Work on it."  
Sonya's eyes left his, because she couldn't stare him down when his words rang true.  
"But also remember," he added, "to listen carefully to what they say, because it could always be a lie. They speak one thing, and think another."  
"Remind you of anyone?" she countered.  
"Absolutely," he replied with a hint of a smile. "For despite what I say, I still have faith in you."  
Sonya's head snapped up, looking for an explanation in his eyes, but he was already leaving the sparring room. She stood there for a few moments, taking in his words, and trying not to think what they could mean. It wasn't possible he could.  
She shivered. No, she wouldn't think that. It was all a trick, right? Everything was smoke and mirrors here. Like he said, say one thing and think another. That was exactly what he meant. He was thinking something else entirely, he didn't ca-  
Her hair whipped around her face as she spun, her body already preparing for a fight. Yet again, the feeling of being watched left her as soon as it came. But her back still tingled, right at the base of her neck, and she knew what she saw. This time, it wasn't fast enough to get away, and Sonya caught a glimpse of black hair and a mask.  
She was being followed.  
  
All rigthy, end of this chapter. Well, I don't know what you guys think of the story after reading this chapter, but I know that it's not really Mortal Kombat action packed like it should be, so I'm going to try and spice it up a bit more. Yeah, the fight scene here was bland, but that's because Tsung just wasn't into it. Also, if it seems a little slow, let me know. I want to start moving it along, but I don't want to move to quick and leave everyone doing a double take, holding up signs reading: What the $&*^$ just happened? I guess right now, I'm just dropping clues for you, hoping to keep your interest by making you think: Now what the hell is that about? Or who is that person? Or something like that.  
  
Oh, and I'm working with Tsung in a different way, but if you think he's too OOC, let me know how you think he should act, and I'll see if it is applicable. I'm also game for suggestions for future chapters. You can post them in reviews, or send them out to ChibiSonya or myself by e-mail.  
  
Take care, and let's get out some more chapters in less time! (Yeah, right, but one can hope.) 


	6. Resist or Serve

Chapter 6: Resist or Serve  
  
Someone was pushing him roughly. Growling with discontent, he looked up from his slumbering position to see Garret, a young boy of about fourteen, urging him up. A new recruit to the cause, Garret had found a way of weaving in and out of the caves without being caught by the sentries to spread any information he could scrounge up. At the moment, it seemed he had something very important to share.  
"Come on, wake up! Something big is happening!" he whispered rapidly.  
Clearing his head with a shake, the older man sat up and leaned against the wall, bits of loose dirt falling over him. "What have you found out?"  
"The people are being moved, out into a large open plane, I think."  
"What for?"  
"Don't know. But I saw something being built, a tall building with an altar it looked like. But it was too far." The boy blinked. "What do you think it means?"  
"Is everyone being moved?"  
"Yes, I think so. The creatures will be here soon, too."  
He nodded. Something was happening. "Good work, Garret. Go tell the others about this. Let them know to start preparing."  
The boy nodded. "Sure. But what are you thinking? Are we going to fight back now?"  
"Too early to tell. Just tell them to be ready."  
"All right, sir."  
The larger man laughed to himself as he watched the boy disappear behind a bundle of children listening to a storyteller. Garret would have made a fine soldier, if only the world hadn't been shot to hell. He still wasn't sure what had happened, except for maybe an alien invasion. No matter the cause, he wasn't about to give in just yet. Luckily, fellow members of his team were put into the same hell hole as himself. And luckily for all of them, they were able to keep a few of their concealed weapons on their person. So it was only a matter of time before they did retaliate; the opportune moment just had to present itself.  
When it did, they would be ready.  
  
"And how about you, my dear, are you ready?"  
Sonya closed her eyes. Visions filled her mind, watercolors of people she passed on the streets, of children laughing and couples holding hands and happiness dominating over all. Then the pictures blurred, and she remembered DC, or what was left of it after Tsung's destructive orders. The people were screaming, running for their lives from the hideous creatures that stalked them. How would they be now? How long had they been suffering?  
Her blue eyes flew open.  
Two weeks.  
She'd forgotten... she'd truly forgotten their plight over her time with Tsung and her lessons, those ridiculous things, and the Emperor. Her eyes darkened with her heart. She had forgotten them all in her own selfish anger and personal contempt. What kind of a leader was she?  
She thought of Kitana and how she lead her people the only way she believed they could go: by rebellion and the belief that there was something better in their victory. But fate was against her. Kitana failed, taking both her beliefs and her people straight to the grave...  
...how many died because of my failure...  
The gates slammed down. No, she whispered to conscious. I must accept what happened and move on, and ensure the safety of those who are alive now. Kitana would have done the same thing. Leave pity and the past at the door. Now is the first day of the rest of your life.  
That was her answer, and she voiced it strongly. "Yes, I'm ready."  
Tsung nodded. "Very well. Let's introduce ourselves." A cloud of mist stole their vision, and Outworld faded to nothing.  
  
"What's going on?"  
"I don't know, but I bet it has something to do with that tower."  
"Smart ass."  
"You think I'm more know it all then you? Bloody idiot."  
"Whose the leader here?"  
"I am, punk."  
"Then lead-ack!"  
"Mock me again and I'll slit your throat."  
"...right. So... what now?"  
"We wait-- until the introductions are over."  
"Introduc-who is that?"  
"The bastard I'm gonna kill for taking my business. If anyone is gonna ruin the lives of millions of people, it's gonna be me."  
  
When the nausea passed, the land was dark to her clear eyes. Mountains stood in the distance, dark shadows against darker clouds. It was a place barren of trees or life. There was nothing. Confused, Sonya turned to her husband for an explanation, when lightning split the sky. In the moment of illumination, Sonya understood when the ground revealed thousands upon thousands of people. After her eyes adjusted, she could begin to make distinctions of faces who were closer, and what she saw sank a cold stone in her stomach. Fear. Anger. Trepidation. Pure unadulterated hate.  
Tsung seemed immune to it. He stepped forward, raised his arm, and smiled as the minions who watched the crowds bowed with respect. Next, he addressed the people, his voice carrying across the skies. "Mortals of Earth. Greetings. Within days, your world has been turned into a wasteland of destruction, your cities demolished along with your governments. Why? Because of destiny. Your world was unfit for your own rule. Those who were chosen to protect and defend this realm, those who represented you and your way of life, were weak and worthless. They failed in their quest, and have given full conquest of Earth to us."  
A cry rose up in the crowd from those angered by such spiteful words. Surely no one could take over an entire planet in a matter of days, the protested in various languages. No such thing was possible.  
Tsung was pleased. "Yes, Earth is now ruled by a monarchy, governed by a sole ruler who will decided your fates."  
Butterflies flew up in her stomach. Oh God, this is it.  
"People of Earth, behold your new leader-"  
"SHAO KHAN!"  
Sonya spun, Tsung turning at the same moment, to watch with as Khan stepped past them. He was dressed out in full battle gear of black leather, crisscrossed bones upon his chest, and a skull mask with vicious horns. Rising from the palms of both hands were bright balls of red flames, each with a human skull contained inside.  
"Mortals! Bow to me!" He roared with laughter and thrust the fire balls out into the crowds. The masses screamed as hundreds of fireballs appeared and flew through the skies, forcing people to their knees to avoid being burned. Within moments, everyone was on the ground, and Khan laughed with glee. "Ah, now this is how a mortal world should be, with everyone groveling for mercy at my feet!"  
This time, the creatures herding the humans joined in with boasting, their howls of enjoyment echoing off the mountains in the distance. The shock began to melt from Sonya's frozen mind as their terrible laughter brought her from her dazed state. No, no! This-this can't be happening! Yet she found herself without a voice.  
"Is this what you envisioned Armageddon would be like, pitiful creatures? Death by fire, didn't you think? I can arrange that!" And the earth trembled, shook those rising to their feet back to their knees as the lands split, steam rose in wisps, and fountains of flame burst forth. Screams and laughter continued to mingle in the night sky, the bright glow of the fire allowing Sonya the clear image of her race scrambling from the heat, fighting to stay safe. The scene was too much like the execution, it was overwhelming her, and she had the sudden urge to vomit.  
"Or, I can be merciful!" Instantly the fires extinguished, the devil skulls vanished, and the crowds found themselves in a haven. "I can execute you all, torture you until you beg for death." Khan's voice suddenly changed, from malevolent to serious and calm. "Or I can grant you wealth and power beyond comprehension. It's as simple as making a pledge. Swear eternal loyalty to me, serve me in whatever I ask, and I will give you control of your own life and the means to do it. Wealth, power, beauty, the right to rule others, it can be yours."  
He laughed softly. "If you don't believe my word, or my honor, ask the mortal from your planet who has already joined me." With a wave of his hand, Sonya was brought forth to be viewed by the crowds. "A lieutenant from your military services has given her life to me, and in return she is a member of a high society court, where she rules over others, and lives in abundant wealth. She has made the right choice with her life, and should inspire you all to do the same."  
What?! Sonya looked at him in shock. No! He was playing her to be a turncoat!  
"Or you can resist me, and serve as a slave on Earth. You will suffer for years to come, until you die of exhaustion or I choose to be rid of you. Not a fun way to go out." Again, he laughed. "For you at least."  
Deep within her, the fire of her hatred began to rekindle. He betrayed her and would now betray her people. Khan hated mortals, and would never give anything back to them. He would soak them dry of whatever they had and throw them to the wind. The people of earth were doomed to slavery or death.  
Her hands curled into fists. "Ba-" in the instant the word formed on her tongue, her voice was taken, along with her mobility. She was frozen in place!  
Khan glanced at her sideways, smiling, while raising his arm in an inviting wave. "Come join me now, and forever reap the fruits of your desires."  
Silence filled the air, weighing as heavy as the seconds that passed, and Sonya could do nothing but watch; watch with horror filled eyes, with heart breaking for the people who once stood proud, as they stepped forward, slowly, one by one. And like herself, Khan knew the people were broken.  
There would be no chance of survival now, for any of them... and Sonya knew she had failed again, destined to serve Khan as he predicted... a pathetic, worthless slave forever and ever and ever...  
"NO!!!"  
The rage burst from her in a shattering war cry. In her pain and hatred, the fire bubbled over, pouring liquid hot tears into the palms of her hands, to burst forth in a reckless blast of power. The explosive compound hit Khan squarely in the chest, levitating him horizontally into the tower wall, combusting the stones into dust piles.  
Khan was down, by the hand of a mortal, and time stood still for his followers who could not comprehend the possibility of such an act.  
It proved to be the opportune moment.  
"NOW!!!"  
A flurry of movement, the cries of the enraged and vengeful, and scattered gunshots alerted Khan's minions too late of the retaliation. They were bombarded by the screaming earthlings, with minimal chance to defend, and within the first minute, over one hundred creatures lay dead in the sand. Then the real battle began.  
Sonya, dazed and resting on her knees, looked up in time to see Khan stalk towards her, rage dancing in his eyes and a sword brandished at her head. Death was knocking at her door, yet she couldn't muster the strength to go down standing up. The sword arced toward her, the weight fell upon her shoulders, and the world went black.  
  
For every warrior he knocked down, three more appeared from the sands. He was growing tired, and hope was fading quickly. It would only be a matter of time before there would be too many creatures and no more weapons. In the instant a break presented itself, he looked around him to see those helping in the rebellion were slowing as well. There was no other option, they had to retreat.  
He reached in his belt and felt the capsule. Inside was hardly enough power to dent a car, but it could produce more than enough smoke to cover their escape.  
Of course, finding a place to hide would be quite a miracle, but he would cross that bridge when they made the leap for it. His thoughts broke as a heavy body smashed him into the remains of his previous kill. There wasn't even a moment to scream as claws slashed into his chest. He raised his arms to fight back when there was a brilliant flash of light, and suddenly the creature was knocked off him by a green beam of light.  
People were yelling to run, retreat, and he pulled himself to his feet in time to see the green light strike out again, taking out three more creatures, and then someone was pushing him.  
"GO!! RUN, NOW!!"  
"Wha-"  
"GO!!!"  
His feet obeyed before his mind registered the order, and he looked ahead to see others running with him. Some were from his group of retaliators, others looked like the scum of the earth, and the rest looked like Navy SEALs. He didn't know where they were headed, but when he looked back and spotted the creatures pouring out of those damn portals, he honestly didn't care. All he did was run, urging the people he passed to join them.  
The mountains drew closer, but so did the creatures giving chase. They were incredibly fast and would close the distance in minutes. Where were they supposed to go? There was no where to hide in open desert.  
"GARRETT!"  
He looked up ahead and saw a boy stumble under a creature that seemed to fall from the sky. Behind them, a large man of intimidating stature was turning around, charging back to his downed companion.  
"Well, shit." And he tore forward, his nightstick swinging down with a resounding crack, splitting the creatures skull in a jagged crack. Without breaking too much stride, he pushed away the dead creature and lifted the boy into his arms. It was then he realized the creatures were upon them; in a last moment of desperation, he threw out the cloud capsule, clutched the teen to his chest, and ran into the blooming fog. In the corner of his eye, he spotted a swish of black hair and a masked face. Then the smoke swallowed his vision whole.  
  
Well, I don't know how that was for an ending, but I'm hoping this chapter outdid the last one, at least. Thanks for your patience guys! You all kick ass! 


	7. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

IMPORTANT MESSAGE  
I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. I encourage people to post with critiques and ideas, so that I may expand my writing skills. If you don't like the story, go ahead and tell me, your opinion is respected. But judge the story. DO NOT presume to make judgments of my character by the content of my writing. Also, DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT make judgments about those who review the story. Not everyone is an Oxford scholar, not everyone is an excellent typist. DO NOT make the mistake in thinking these are unintelligent people by the remarks they leave and the way they write. For all you know, you may be degrading a Master Degree Harvard graduate with a broken arm who can only type with his weak hand, thereby keeping his comments short because of his condition.  
  
Thank you. I plan to have the next chapter up by Saturday night. It is in the making right now. 


	8. Come Away With Me

I can't believe you guys are still sticking with me on this. My muse keeps abandoning me for those Starbucks Caramel Frappuccinos, and she doesn't like coming back. With all the intermissions, your dedication is awe-inspiring. Just to let you know, I wrote this story with an Alternative Universe idea in mind, so my characters are going to act differently in some ways (particularly their fighting styles.) So if you notice a character doing moves he/she doesn't have in the game or movie or whatever, please forgive me, and just graciously accept the substitutions I have put in for the moment. I am sorely uneducated in characters special moves, so I'm making up my own. If this REALLY irritates you, and you know their moves for sure, feel free to send me an e-mail and I'll use them in the future.  
  
Thanks for your support guys! You rock!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?!?!"   
  
Khan's voice shook the walls with his fury. He stalked back and forth in front of his throne, his sword swishing dangerously with the sway of his arm, as he screamed at the fellow Lords. They had seen the rebellious act, watched as the mortal woman knocked Khan from his senses, and the Earth raised up from the ashes with a surprising attack of a defiance. The attack was in the process of being squashed, the remaining mortals being placed back in irons until Khan had enough care to do something with them. The ones who had initiated the attack disappeared without a trace.   
  
The woman had done the same, whisked away by her husband just before her execution.  
  
Needless to say, Khan was not in the best of dispositions.   
  
"I want her found, her head served to me on a platter, her body cut into a thousand pieces and fed to those wretched humans that betrayed me!!!!"  
  
"And what of Tsung?" Reve asked, stepping forward and moving is hands over his orange robes. "We can't ignore his disappearance. After all he was the one who¼ protected her," he spat.   
  
Khan paused in his pacing and held Reve with a steady look. "Yes," he replied, "I know. I will deal with Tsung on my own level."  
  
From the back came, "He should be punished. It was his teachings that gave her such power."   
  
"She has no power!" Khan roared. "She is mortal! Mortals are nothing!"  
  
"Of course, Great one," Gnir answered quickly.   
  
"That woman has too much spirit," Reve spoke up. "She needs to become her part, docile, weak, obedient. She needs her spirit broken."  
  
Rotiart snorted. "And how do you suppose we do that?"  
  
"I say we torture her. Make her scream for a couple of days. That should put her in her place," Latrom answered.  
  
"Yes, I could have fun with that," Reve agreed, a sickening smile gracing his scarred face.  
  
"No, I say rape her. That's one thing all women fear. She'll be traumatized for weeks, maybe months if we do it right," Gnir cut in.  
  
"No."  
  
The five men paused to look at the Emperor. He was sitting on his throne, graced with a look of deep thought and the hint of a grin. "No, we subject her to her worst pain; her one weakness that never fails." For a moment, he let his gaze breeze over his subjects as they awaited an explanation. "We'll use her guilt."  
  
Each man shared a glance, then looked again to Khan. "In what way?" Rotiart asked.  
  
Khan's smile grew chilling. "We'll kill her friends."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You all right kid?"  
  
Stryker looked up through the fading mist to see a large man towering over him and the boy in his arms. Garrett squirmed from his grasp and jumped to attention.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine," he replied smartly, though it was clear to see he was trembling from his near death encounter.   
  
The black man ruffled the boys hair with a smile. "At ease, soldier. You did good." His eyes turned on Stryker. "Thank you for your help." Outstretching his muscular arm, he offered a hand up.  
  
"All part of the job," he answered while rising to his feet. Then he noticed the silence and the fact they weren't dead. From side to side he glanced before he remarked, "Ok, I missed something."  
  
"I think we all did. Except for the woman who came crashing the party. She led my men this way then disappeared."  
  
Stryker rubbed his head. "Yeah, I thought I remember seeing some chick in a leotard. Could it have been that woman on the tower?"  
  
"Not sure," Jax answered with a shake of his head. "Too far for me to tell."  
  
"Yeah. So, where are we now?"  
  
"I don't know, but anywhere away from those things is good enough for me."  
  
"Right." With a sigh, he held out his hand. "By the way, I'm Stryker."  
  
"Jax," with a firm shake. "Pleasure."  
  
"Likewise. So now what?" The two looked around, Garrett standing by and ready to speak when heavy breathing came running in there direction.  
  
"Bloody hell! Where are we? Where did those nasty bastards go?"  
  
"I don't know, man, let's just keep going!"  
  
"Fuck that, I'm not running though the desert all fucking night!" The protestor slowed to a jog when he spotted Jax standing in the distance. "Hey, what the fuck is going on here, man?"  
  
"I don't know, but I suggest you and your friends stay with us. There's safety in numbers."  
  
"Right on." A second guy stepped out of the fog that stood in a circle around them. He was as ragged as the rest of them. Slowly, a group of four came into the clearing, and it wasn't until the last when Jax sprung into action.  
  
He had no time to react before the overpowering man was on top of him.   
  
"You sniveling son of a bitch. How the hell did you make it this far?"  
  
"Oh, hello Major," came the sarcastic reply from the sand. "Figures you'd survive. Well, you may as well let me up because it goes against protocol to kill me."  
  
"There is no protocol anymore, Jarek, so killing you wouldn't be a problem. Actually, it'd be more of a pleasure!"   
  
"Hey!" Stryker stepped forward, grasping Jax on the shoulder. "Whatever vendetta you have against him needs to get dropped. You said it yourself, there's safety in numbers. There's too few of us as is, we need every hand we can get if we get ambushed."  
  
Jax growled.   
  
"Let him go," Styker ordered.  
  
Moments passed before Jax finally released him. He rose to his feet and spat down on the ground besides Jarek's face. "Make one wrong move against my men and I'll see you hung by your entrails."  
  
Jarek sneered up from his knees as he stood. "Only if that sexy slut of yours does it. I always wanted Blade's fingers inside my shirt." His head cocked and his smile spread as he observed Jax's sudden rush of anger. "How is your little bitch by the way? Seen her since the destruction?"  
  
Stryker jumped in front of Jax as he jumped at the Black Dragon member. "No, Jax, save it, man, save it."   
  
"I'll kill you, Jarek, if I have to kill myself with you."  
  
"Well, until then, looks like I'm walking."   
  
Stryker turned on him. "All right. Go ahead and pick a direction. We'll follow. Cause for right now, that's the best we can do."  
  
Jarek looked to his men, who looked around the fog surrounding them. Every direction looked the same¼ so which way?  
  
"Jax?"   
  
Everyone turned at Garrett's voice, and followed his fixed gaze to the lone wolf that stared at them. It's tail twitched from side to side, it's eyes glowed a pale yellow, and it was observing the group with such depth each man felt violated. Then it turned, took a few steps, and looked back, waiting.  
  
Jax looked at Stryker, who looked at everyone else, and the vote seemed unanimous.   
  
"All right, I guess we follow it," Stryker quipped.  
  
"Stranger things have happened," Jax said in agreement.  
  
Without another word, each walked along behind the beast, onward into the swirling fog, and swallowed up into the darkness of the desert.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time was short, and slipping quickly through the hour glass. It needed to be quick, in and out before anyone saw them. She hated the Cobalt Mines, the smell and the people, and she held the disadvantage of hardly knowing the thousands of passages dug deep into the grounds of the realm. One wrong turn and a month long travel could end up at a dead end. But she had been watching carefully, keeping track of their whereabouts for the past weeks while planning the escape. Now was the chance.  
  
After the last few groups of mutant soldiers passed through the portals to break down the Earth realm's rebellion, she slipped out into a side cave, remaining ever in the shadows, and began her long trek down to the southern passages. As she moved closer, the sounds and smells began to assault her with vicious force. The clanging of metal to stone, the grunts and screams of the men as they worked and were whipped down into submission echoed in her sensitive ears.  
  
Bodies began piling on the ground as she came to the mouth of the cave. Here was where the dead were left to rot, and her senses were overwhelmed by the harassing stench. Bearing down, she scanned the scene before her, counted the number of guards on watch and was pleased with the number she came upon. Because of the rebellion, most were gone to quiet the masses. It would be as easy as pie.   
  
Now where were they--aw, shit.  
  
Her prey was found, 300 yards away and closing toward her, being escorted by twenty of Khan's shadow warriors, his personal body guards. She could handle three, perhaps four or five on a good day, but not twenty, not alone, and certainly not out in the open. Unless she used a powerful attack, enough to stun all of them, and it might give them the chance to run out of the caves and get away.  
  
If they were in good enough condition.  
  
Upon closer inspection, her heart sank as she realized this wasn't the case. They were too far for a thorough inspection, but she could see the marks, the blood on their clothes and the tears in their backs from the ruthless creatures. No, they wouldn't make it fast enough. No, this wasn't working at all, damn it! Sneaking out was the only way. There had to be something else.  
  
Scuffling from below distracted her momentarily. Another brawl fight between prisoner and guard. It's common here, so keep thinking. But the man's screaming was quite irritating. Did he really think shouting curses would get him anywhere but the rack? She looked down at him again, scowling for breaking her concentration, and froze. Inspiration struck her. The others won't be happy with this development, she thought as she moved back into the shadows, but they'll get over it.  
  
Quickly, she jumped, landing silently not two feet from where man and monster stood fighting for control, watching. Reaching up its huge clawed hand, ready to tear off the man's arm, it grunted and disintegrated into ash from her blast. Grabbing the man and pulling him into the darkness before he could say a word, she clapped a gloved hand over his mouth and held him still.  
  
"You do what I say and I give you freedom, and a chance back at Tsung," she hissed, leaving no room for arguments. "Agreed?" His eye blazed red with rage, even in the inky shadows, but he nodded. She reached down and pulled a dagger from her boot, striking it on the chain binding his hands and feet. "Don't ask questions. When I say, run out into that group of soldiers, shouting as loud as you can"  
  
"And this is supposed to help me?" he growled.  
  
She seized his throat and squeezed. "Do as I tell you, Kano, or I'll subject you to worse than you've experienced here." She glanced to the side. They were almost by the cave leading out. Ten more feet, five more feet, and she shoved him. "Go!"  
  
The battered crime boss started screaming bloody murder as he charged, while she swiftly climbed up and over the low cliff she was once perched upon. From above, she watched everything fall into place. All of the cave guards noticed Kano's escape, and charged after him, while the shadow warriors turned, forming a line in front of Liu and Johnny. Only two guards watched them from behind. She smiled.  
  
Easy as pie.   
  
With a turn, she was behind the two unsuspecting guards, blasting them down with her staff. They disappeared without a cry. Grabbing the two Earth warriors, she pushed them toward the cave, moving at a crouch until the were behind the cliff face. She urged them to climb and turned. Now she stood just between the two lines of enemies, reached out, and seized Kano by the wrist before jamming her staff into the dirt and thrusting them both high into the air. A bright burst of light followed as the Shadow warriors let lose their weapons, annihilating the rest of the mining guards. Moments later, while turning to carry on their task, Kahn's soldiers noticed their two missing prisoners and raised the alarm.   
  
But by that time, the three escapees and their rescuer were already on their way back to Earth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonya awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. It was dark save a single candle, burning dully in the corner. She sat up, and met the heated eyes of her husband.  
  
"What have you done?"  
  
Sonya could only stare, open-mouthed and unsure. "What?" Instantly she remembered what happened, though she couldn't believe it. Something possessed her to stop Khan, and now she could feel the drain in her body. She was too weak to think, too tired to care. But an answer still escaped her. "I hit him." Her eyes closed and she laid back down, trying to soothe her aching body. Something called to her and she welcomed it graciously, the murky waters of the night warming her, calming her, and she slept.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tsung sat back against the wall and watched her. Various thoughts ran his mind ragged, and he couldn't find the eye of the storm to calm himself. Too many questions, all with unacceptable answers. He hadn't taught her that power. Who did? It was an impulse to take her away. Why? He defied his emperor. How could he explain himself? A heavy sigh left him.   
  
For the first time since he could remember, Tsung felt a sliver of fear. Black eyes drifted to his slumbering wife; he knew she was the cause of it. Then he couldn't bear to look at her as everything came rushing at him. It was too much, and he focused on the demons that taunted him before disappearing as silent as the wind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her instincts roused her. Someone was with her. Pulling herself from the blanket of sleep, she tuned in her senses. The floor was hard and cold, the air silent and stifling, and only a single flicker of light danced over her covered eyes. The presence¼ it was to her left, and it wasn't foreboding. The tenseness left her as she opened her eyes and turned. There stood a beautiful Asian woman. Her outfit was a tight fitting body suit, showing off her slim and toned figure. Down her shoulder flowed a braid of thick black hair, shining lightly in the candlelight.  
  
Realization slammed her. "You've been following me."  
  
The woman nodded and dropped to her knees. "Yes, I have. But you weren't supposed to know. I must be slipping in my old age."  
  
"Why-"  
  
"Because I was asked to, and I want to help you." She tilted her head. "Do you know where you are?"  
  
"No."  
  
"This is a private sanctuary, a floating cell between realms, where one can hide when necessary. It's a good thing I've followed Tsung here before when he was under suspicion, or I would not have found you." She pulled the warrior to her feet. "Tsung brought you here to hide you from Khan. He's very upset."  
  
Sonya nodded, but was still too numb to digest the information.  
  
"Come, we must leave before Tsung returns."   
  
"Wait." Sonya shook her head, trying to make sense of the world. "Who¼ where¼?"  
  
The woman smiled. "I am Jade, and I'm taking you back to Earth. You have friends waiting for you." The candle died down in a snuff before burning back up to reveal the occupants gone.   
  
Until next time.  
  
?? 


End file.
